From childhood
by Ice on Wings
Summary: Magnus and Alec become best friends, sadly Magnus moves. When Magnus comes back seven years later.. I am not sure how to continue this summary.. READ! IF YOU MUST! (Rated M, for maybe future lemons and Yes language) :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo humans :D. New story.. which jus came up with... Its practically about Magnus and Alec being friends..until Magnus moves for seven years. When Magnus comes back he remembers Alec, but he's not the same.**

* * *

><p>"Alec, sweety, get up," I felt someone shake my shoulder lightly causing me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyes seeing my mom, but quickly shut them again, knowing today was my first day of school.<p>

"No.." I brought the covers up to hide my face.

"Hunny, its your first day, of first grade come on." She shook my shoulder again.

"I don't want to go to school. I don't like anyone."

I heard my mom laugh lightly, what was so funny?

"How about… when you get home we'll buy you a kitty." I heard her say.

I gasped. I sat up quickly throwing the sheets off of me, "Can..Can we call him Church?"

She looked at me funny for a second, "Why Church?"

"Because! Because! Because I like that name!"

My mom laughed lightly again, what was so funny?

"Ok, ok. Go take a bath i'll be down stairs with Izzy making food, ok?"

I nodded my head and jumped off the bed. I was getting a kitty!

* * *

><p>I was sitting down on a really tall chair, eating pancakes. My mom told me it was called a bar stool, but why? Did she buy it at a bar? I looked down at my half eaten pancake and suddenly felt futterflys in my tummy. I didn't want to go to school.<p>

"Alec, come on, you're going to miss the bus." I heard my mom call out.

I jumped off the stool, feeling my legs were like jelly.

"Here Alec," I heard my mom, I looked up to see her holding a black back pack. I chose it.

I nodded and put on the backpack.

"Ally!" I heard someone scream. I turned around to see my sister running towards me, her hair was down and messy, while she wore pink pajamas.

I smiled and hugged her tightly. She was only three.

"Mama, why does Ally have to go?"

"He has to go to school, and you'll be going to school in a month." My mom patted Izzy's head as she stood up and held my hand about to lead me out the door. "Also I wont be here tonight, Ok? Mommy and daddy have grown up things to do. Ok? We'll leave you guys with Hodge."

"Ok.." Both me and Izzy said.

My mom started to pull me, so I followed her outside, to see the bus already there.

My legs started to feel like jelly again as I was now standing in front of the big yellow truck.

"Ok, go in hunny. I'll see you tomorrow." My mom said letting go of my hand I looked up at her to see her already walking back inside of the house. I let out a deep breath, feeling my hair falling on my face.

I liked my hair.

I walked up the black weird stairs, and looked around to see the bus was filled. Then, look at that! My old friend Jonathan was there!

I ran towards him, happy to see someone I knew, "Jonathan! Look its me Alec!"

The boy looked at me surprised and then smiled, "Alec! Hi!"

I was about to sit next to him when a girl with blonde hair did. She smiled at me widely showing her white teeth. She had scary green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She giggled as if I had said something funny, "I was going to sit next to him." I said.

"Alec, Camille is my new friend. Sorry. Go sit somewhere else." Jonathan said.

"Fine." I said frowning and went to go sit in the back. I thought he was my friend, not that mean girls!

I slumped into the seat as I heard someone cough next to me. I looked up from my hair to see another boy. My eyes widened as I saw his eyes. "Your eyes look like a cats!" I gasped.

He laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

The boy with cat eyes sat next to me, as I moved so that he can have more space.

"My name is Magnus, what yours?" He asked.

"Alec." I said as I looked at his hair. It was spiked up as if it was hit by lightning, "Why is your hair like that?" I asked pointing at his head.

"I like it, and its gel," He smiled.

I smiled back, "Can i touch it?"

"Yes," he said and bent down.

I touched his hair, the spikes felt weird. "Cool."

Magnus smiled, "Why are your clothes just black?"

"I like them."

"Whyyyyyy, I like rainbow colors!" He stood up and pointed at his outfit. He was wearing yellow shorts, a pink shirt, a green small sweater and blue shoes.

"Wow" I said my mouth hanging open. This boy was a rainbow!

"What's your room number?" He asked, taking out a paper as I noticed a green ring on his finger.

"Room 58, and why do you have a ring?"

"Me too!" He gasped. "Also, my mom bought it I have to give the other half to my best friend, look." He dug in his sweater and took out another ring which was blue, "My favorite color is blue, so I got one green, because it looked cool, and blue because my favorite color." I stared at the rings as he connected them together, "Look!" he said happily as I stared.

Both of the colors seemed to swirl around each other in circles as both of them turned into a heart.

"Cool!" I yelled, while Magnus laughed and took them off apart.

"Do you want one? We can be friends forever!"

"Really?" I smiled at him, friends forever?!

"Yes, here give me your finger," He said.

I did as he told me to and gave him my hand, watching him put it on my finger, "There," He said.

"So, were friends forever?" I asked happily. Imagine getting a friend and not losing them to a scary weird girl!

Magnus smiled again, showing off his white teeth, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>i know this chapter is short boring. But i'm actually thinking of better chapters in the future... but I dont really think anyone will like it so I just uploaded to see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**YYYAYYY! PEOPLE LIKED IT! :D Ok ok.. so I haven't uploaded because of school.. I did a project.. all week.. got a damn C-. Ok moving on, I know it's been a week.. or longer not sure. So I made this chapter 1,000 more words -cough- You're welcome, if you like it, or you can send me a fuck you if you don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Three years later) :D<strong>

"Alec... WAKE UP!" I heard some one shout loudly. I say up quickly seeing black dots for a moment. I looked up to see my little sister there, still her Pj's only that this time they were blue with pink cupcakes.

"Mama said you were getting glasses." She grinned.

I groaned covering my face and then falling back to bed, "GET UP, Mama and I made pancakes!"

"Fine," I mumbled and got up. Izzy ran out and I followed her. What had happened? Last night I was in Magnus's house watching Shrek and I wake up here. Did I fall asleep?

I walked down the stair thinking about getting the glasses. Will people make fun of me? The last kid who got glasses was made fun of a lot.

"Alexander, are you ok?" I heard my mom say causing me to flinch. She only said 'Alexander' when I was in trouble.

"Mhm." I hummed nodding my head.

"Ok, well sit down, and eat your breakfast." She said turning around, Right when I noticed her tummy was bigger. Mom was going to turn squishy!

I climbed on the big bar stool and sat down, quickly shoving everything on the plate in my mouth, I didn't know why, but I was hungry.

"Alec, you're eating.. fast." My sister giggled.

I raised my eyebrows at her still chewing my food.

"He'll be a big boy one day, he has to eat." My mom said. I looked at her to see her smiling.

I looked down at my plate, swallowing to see I had already finished. That fast? I looked at my tummy, I was going to become squishy too.

"Come on, Alec. Its time to go get your glasses."

I nodded and followed her, seeing her go outside and I did too.

I got in the back seat of the truck waiting for my mom to start the car and go. What if I was going to get made fun of? What if Magnus laughed at me? My head hurt, feeling how much i was thinking of this.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next Morning)<strong>

I opened my eyes. I slowly sat up, I wasn't tired for some reason. I looked over at my bed stand table to see my clock, it was already 6:40. I gasped, the bus was going to be here in a little while!

I quickly got up the bed and ran to my big closet. I wasn't sure why it was so big, it was empty but One drawer and another black pair of shoes.

I opened the cabinet and got the first things that I saw I ran back to bed and got naked to see my self in just underwear. My mom told me it was called 'boxers' but why? Were they made for boxes? And they weren't made of boxes either.

I put on the clothes and ran down stairs, putting on my shoes on the way, careful not to fall.

"Mom! Mom!" I yelled, running down. As I got down I saw some one there! My dad! He was making a big smile but his eyes looked sad, and he was holding my mom's tummy. Was he sad that mom was getting squishy?

"Dad!" I yelled running over to him, and hugged him tightly.

"Hello, Alexander," He laughed lightly, messing up my hair even more than it already was. I felt my heart flutter. I hadn't seen my dad in two weeks, and I'm finally seeing him! "Are you going to stay?" I asked excitedly. "I'm sorry. No. I have to do grown up business." He said.

My smile dropped, "Again?" I asked.

"Yes, Alexander. I must leave now, oh! And tell Isabelle I love her, goodbye." He said flatly and waled out. Just like that.

I looked at my mom.

My mom looked at me for a moment, "Where are your glasses?", she asked.

I shrugged. I didn't even want to wear them.

"Mama!" Izzy yelled from behind me.

I turned around to see her running.. with my glasses. Great.. I felt my stomach get queezy.

"Alec, stop squinting," My mom said.

I didn't even realize I was until I stopped. "Here," She said as she took took the glasses from Izzy and handed them to me. She said, "Put them on."

I shook my head, they were huge.. (Hipster :D).."I.. I'll wear them when I'm at school," I lied, "I don't need them right now."

"Ok," She said, "Go outside your bus will be here any minute. Hodge will take care of you guys tonight. But if you're going to your little friends house again, call. Ok?" She said as she got a paper putting it inside my backpack, and handed it to me.

"Ok," I nodded, and put on the backpack.

I walked outside to see the bus already there. I put the glasses inside of my sweater and walked up the big black stairs. I still found them weird.

I looked around adjusting my sweater to see Magnus in the back waving his hands everywhere, "Alec! Ova here!" He yelled. His was outfit was shining from here. His spiked up hair still the same.

Other students giggled, as I couldn't help but laugh and walk over to him, with a big smile on my face.

"Did you bring something for Show and tell?" Magnus asked.

My eyes widened, and I gasped, "I forgot!" I said, the bus already going.

Magnus gasped, "Ooh, you're in trouble." His smile dropped as he smiled again, "I got this new glitter shirt and a new gel, Do you want to join in?" He smiled widely his white teeth showing, "I'll say we both bought it!"

I laughed, "No, its ok. Thanks. I got nothing new.." I lied my hands went inside my sweater to feel the huge glasses.

"Ok, class. Time for show and tell, who would like to go first?" The teacher asked. Smiling big and friendly.

"Ooh! Me, me!" Yelled Magnus.

I looked up next to him, smiling, this boy wasn't afraid of anything.

Magnus ran up in front of the class, "I got a new shirt, and a new gel." He smiled pointing at his shirt, his other hand pointing at his head.

"Can I touch it?" A girl with red hair asked. I looked at her to see she had green eyes and freckles too.

Magnus smiled,, nodding and went over to the girl, soon almost everyone touching Magnus's hair.

"Ok, Magnus, you May go sit down now," The teacher said friendly, "Who wants to be next?" He asked, looking around, and stopped, right at me.

"Alexander Lightwood, come up and show the class, what you got." I knew this man didn't like me.

I nodded as Magnus tugged on me, "Good luck." He smiled brightly.

I smiled back, "Thanks." I stood up and went in front of the class my hands touching he glasses in my sweater. All I had was this.

I looked around to see that weird scary girl with green eyes smiling evilly at me. She was going to make fun of me, I thought, my legs feeling like jelly again.

I got the glasses and put them on, "I got glasses.." I said awkwardly. Right then the scary girl laughed loudly, holding her stomach.

"LOOK! HE GOT GLASSES!"she hollered as other kids started to laugh too.

I felt as if I was about to cry. I quickly took off the glasses. I knew this would happen.

My smile dropped as I looked at Magnus to see him standing up and then ran up next to me, "COOL!" He yelled so loud, causing everyone to be quiet. "Can I see them? Plllleeeaase?" He asked, and winked at me.I smiled and felt my self redden, and took them off to give them to him. Magnus grinned and put them on, "Wow! Everything looks so cool!" Then he turned to the scary girl, "To cool, for you."

Everyone started to laugh as I smiled at Magnus who gave me back my glasses.

"Ok, ok. Be quiet class. Magnus, and Alexander, please take a seat." We both nodded, Magnus got my arm and we went back to sit together.

**(Later) 0_0**

"Magnus!" I yelled as loud as I can. I was playing hide and seek with Magnus in his house, but it has been TOO long. I was starting to get tired. We were outside of his house, in the back yard. Magnus lived in a mansion! His back yard was HUGE!

"Moooooo!" I heard someone yell.

Wait what?

I turned around and was thrown to the floor as I saw Magnus on top of me, "You're bad at this game." He laughed.

I groaned out in pain, "Get off…"

"Oh sorry," Magnus chuckled.

He got off as I sighed and sat up, to see him sitting next to me, "Where were you?" I asked.

"No where." He said shrugging, "I was following you like a ninja the whole time." He grinned and started to make weird noises flexing his arms.

"Thats not how you play!" I protested.

"I know, but I got borrrreeeddd.." He laughed, smacking my shoulder, "And, I was behind the fountain."

"What?" I gasped, "I looked there!"

"You didn't look closely, i was laying down," He grinned.

I squinted at him, "Fine. You win?"

"Yes, I win." His grin spread as I knew he was teasing me.

"Shush your face." I stuck out my tongue at him.

Magnus gasped dramatically and covered his face, "I SHALL NEVER SHUSH MY FACE, NELPHIM."

I laughed clenching my stomach, causing to Magnus to laugh too.

"Do you wanna see a movie in my room?" Magnus asked calming himself down.

I calmed myself down too, "Ooh Yesh! What movies do you have?" I asked as I saw him standing up so I did too. I still couldn't believe HE was taller than me. And he was just one inch taller in first grade, now he's THREE! Three I tell you!

"I have Shrek!" Magnus smiled widely.

I gasped and jumped up and down, "Yay! Thats my favorite movie!"

Magnus gasped, "Mine too!" He grabbed my arm and started to run inside, I giggled and ran with him.

We were both sitting down on his bed, I wasn't sure what time it was but outside it looked dark, so I think my mom was going to come soon.

My eyes were getting heavier as I ate popcorn, which we made, and it wasn't burned!I was pretty srue that when me and Magnus grew up we would be amazing chefs.

I reached to get more popcorn when I felt the bowl empty. I looked at my hand to see Magnus was going to get some too, but he touched my hand instead. I looked at Magnus, "No more popcorn."

Magnus shrugged, "Do you want more? We can pause the movie and go make more."

I thought about it for a second, "No, do you want more?"

"No," Magnus smiled and put the bowl on the cabinet next to the bed.

I yawned loudly and stretched my arms suddenly feeling sleepier.

Magnus yawned too.

I suddenly thought of something. I moved closer to Magnus and hugged him putting my head on his chest, "Can you be my pillow?" I asked looking up at him.

Magnus smiled, "Yes." And hugged me too, positioning himself so that we were both laying down now. I smiled feeling warm now, and falling asleep without meaning too.

* * *

><p>So.. was it worthy? WAS IT? I MUST KNOW! Ok.. :D. So.. was it ok? Do you guys think I should change anythingadd to further chapters? Also as A bonus if you guys liked it, next chapter will be uploaded on Tuesday or Wednesday..:D

_Also.. erm those who like Guardian Angel.. I'm not sure when i'll update it.. To be honest.._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Alec?" I heard Magnus ask. I turned my head to the side to see him laying down next to me. His dark hair was spiked as always, with a bit of glitter on it. He only wore a pink tank top and blue shorts, with no socks or shoes, while I wore a black tank top and black shorts. We were both laying down on the grass of Magnus's back yard, while it was cloudy outside. The grass was comfortable I guess.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"How.. How long have we been friends?" He asked, smiling.

"Well.. since first grade.. Five years," I smiled back.

"I know," He smiled.

"Oh, why dd you ask then?"

"To see if you remembered." He chuckled.

I sat up, Magnus following by doing the same thing. "Magnus.. I'll never forget. You are my best friend.. and.. I'll always have this-" I pointed at my index finger with the golden ring, and blue liquid, and put it in front of him, "You gave it to me, the first day I met you."

Magnus's smile grew as he got closer, close enough that our knees were touching. He got my hand and brought it closer to him getting his index finger and connecting both of the golden rings together. The blue, and green liquid swirled and both turned into a heart. Half green half blue.

"Alec.." I heard Magnus say. I looked up to see him.. Crying? Magnus never cried!

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

Magnus lifted up his head to see tears in his cat eyes, "I'm moving."

I gasped, "What, WHY?" Why was Magnus moving? Magnus was my best friend, my only friend.. I've known Magnus since the first grade, for five years! I felt tears in my eyes now, Magnus was always there for me. When I fell he picked me up, he cheered me up.

"Mom.. I don't know. She said that we were moving into a farm and that she was going to make everything better. And.. she.. she doesn't talk to me anymore. She gives me weird looks. And my step dad keeps on making ugly faces at me, last time he hit me." He said brushing off the tears.

"He.. he hit you? Why didn't you tell your Mom?" I felt angry now, but I still felt a tear roll down my cheek. Why would he hit Magnus?!

"She doesn't care. I told her, and then she just looked at me in the eyes and pushed me away, and she went to the room. Well.. i'm still moving and I just care about that right now."

"But..but we were going to Middle school together. We were going to high school together. We were going to college .. And.. we were going to live together. And..and.. middle school starts in.. in two months. We still have summer." I looked down and started to feel the tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"What if.. what if.. I come back one day?" I heard him say causing my head to snap up.

"Really?" I asked happily, the tears stopping as I brushed my cheeks.

"Yeah.. always wear your ring so that I know who you are." Magnus smiled.

I smiled back, "Ok.. But.. but what if we meet each other when were old and saggy?" I giggled.

Magnus grinned showing his white perfect teeth.

I stood up feeling that my legs were getting asleep. Magnus stood up too, to see he was taller than me, still, by a couple of inches. I looked up at him to see he was looking back down at me. I stared into his beautiful cat eyes, which I always fancied. Magnus started to lean down and before I knew what was happening he was leaning down.. and pressed his lips against mine.

I felt my eyes widen. Magnus.. kissed me! I stood frozen for a second until I relaxed and kissed back. I had never kissed anyone before.. I never thought it would be a guy.. I had always only seen girl and boys kiss.. but.. this was different.. and I liked it. And it was Magnus. Magnus. Magnus.

I heard a loud 'BEEP' causing me and Magnus to break. I knew that sound. My mom was here.

Magnus smiled down at me, as I couldn't stop smiling back. I turned around to leave when I felt Magnus catch my arm. I turned around as Magnus crushed his lips to mine again.

"Magnus.." I said lowly, my voice came out low and high pitched. I had never spoken in my life like that.

Magnus wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his back. Until I heard another 'BEEP'. Magnus and I broke apart and I giggled, still In Magnus's arms. Magnus chuckled and gave me a small kiss on the cheek, as I felt my self get red.

"Bye Magnus.." I said lowly.

"Bye, Alexander," He smiled.

I couldn't help it as I stood on my tipie toes and gave him a small kiss on the lips and ran off.

(Two weeks later)

I was laying down in bed, not giving a care for the world right now. I missed Magnus... I had a one year old brother called Max. Izzy was now seven. Everything was boring with out Magnus.

I heard a small knock on the door. I took off the ring Magnus gave me and put it in a small black box, pushing it under my bed. I went over to the door and opened it, to see my sister there.. She was crying.

I bent down, "Izzy, whats wrong?" I asked. She was wore her pj's her hair was down and she was wrapped in a blanket.

"I.. I had a nightmare.. Can.. Can I sleep with you?" She asked looking around, holding the pink blanket she had around her tightly.

"Yeah, come on." I took her hand and led her to my bed as she climbed on it. I climbed next to her and got the black sheets putting it over on top of us.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked petting her cheek, as she was looking up at me with her cute, big black eyes. Like me, she had long eye lashes, they looked cuter on her, but on me they looked weird.

"I was dreaming of weird things.. I think... I think they were called demons. You and Maggie used to pretend they existed.. You.. you had a bow.I had a long silver line thingy and Maggie was shooting blue lights out of his hands." She stayed quiet, "I liked it because I wish it was real. I think its cool that you and me knew how to use them."

I stared at her smiling, that was cute, "What was the nightmare?"

Her smile dropped, "Its not real."

I looked down sadly at her, "What if I tell mom if we could go to lessons. You can learn how to use the big white line, and i'll learn how to use a bow, deal?"

Izzy smiled, "Yes! Yes! Deal!"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her bringing her closer. Waiting for her to go sleep. At least we'll have one thing to do this summer.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the 'bonus' chapter I promised. :D. Also if you guys were confused the Nelphims, Warlocks and all, when Magnus and Alec were playing, they were just actingplaying. Thank you so much to those who hve been reviewing :D. I'm not sure when the next update will be.. maybe in the weekend? This whole week i'm going to be doing four projects.. I'll try to update when I can! :). And yes.. It will start in high school.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I AM NOT MAKING ANYMORE PROMISES! I AM A WEEK LATE. O_O. Sorry.. sorry.. School. Always. It took me around an hour to make this, without editing so sorry for any grammar, since I did not edit. Enjoy :).. or hate it..which ever you may choose.**

**(All goes to Cassandra Clare)**

* * *

><p>"ALEC! GET UP!" I heard some one banging on my door causing me to sit up, seeing black spots at how fast I did. I looked over at my clock to see 6:25 in red, on the black clock. I groaned hearing anoher loud knock on the door.<p>

"I'm coming!" I yelled, standing up, and shivering, getting the covers and wrapping them around my self. I walked as slow as possible to the door and didn't hurry as I heard another knock.

"What?" I asked irritated to see Jace Standing there, already fully clothed. His blonde hair matching his skin, and eyes.

"Good morning to you too." He grinned, and I rolled my eyes, "You look like shit," he chuckled.

Jace, was a bit annoying at times, yet all brothers and sisters are. Well, he was more like a step brother. My mom knew I was a huge loner, and had no friends. Thanks, mom! Well we adopted Jace... We were best friends since, I didn't really care he was adopted. He was still my brother.

I blew the bangs out of my face, "I just woke up. Now if you mind I have to shower." I turned around and shut the door beside me to hear Jace chuckle again. Bastard.

I walked into my walk in closet and got the first things that I saw. Today..was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>I was sitting down on my bed bending down and tying my shoes, as my bangs fell on my face. My hair was still damp, but I didn't really care. I never bothered with it, until about a week ago, my sister dragged me to the barbers shop. She said my hair was going to turn 'too long'. Even tho I didn't really see the difference only that it was just a bit shorter that it didn't reach my shoulders.<p>

I sat up and and crouched on the floor looking under my bed. Yup, the black box was still there. I reached for it, and grabbed it, taking it out. I sat back up and leaned on the bed, opening the black box. Inside was the ring, Magnus had given me years ago. I took it put and put it on my finger, chuckling to my self. The ring was golden, with light blue liquid inside of eyes were lighter, but uglier.

I never really knew why Magnus had kissed me.. Was it because he felt sorry for me? Of course he did you idiot, I thought. I was practically crying. And we were friends.

I sighed and took off the ring putting it inside my pocket, and throwing the box under the bed. I stood up and got my glasses off the counter putting them on, griping the backpack off the bed, walking outside my bedroom door.

I looked down the stairs to see Max sitting at the end of the stairs, reading his comic book, upside down. I chuckled, putting on my backpack and going down the stairs. "Hey max." I smiled down at him.

"Hey, Alec.. Do you know how to read this?" He asked looking up at me., from his round glasses. Stranger

I chuckled and turned the Comic upside down,"Here.."

"But-" he frowned and showed me the cover, that was now upside down, causing me to chuckle again and I rubbed his head, walking into the kitchen.

Inside Izzy and Jace were eating pancakes. I guessed mum left them before she and dad went to work. "Hey, Alec." Izzy said looking up from her phone.

"Hey," Jace said looking up from his food to me. I nodded smiling at them as Jace passed me a plate. "Alec, if you want i'll hook you up with some one," He grinned widely at me.

I felt my self redden as Izzy looked up giving me an 'awe' face, "No, I don't want to date any girls.."

"Why?" He asked and raising an eye brow.

"Their not-.. I haven't met my type?" I said awkwardly.

"What is your type then?" He asked.

"_Jace_, just shut up. He'll get his own.. 'mate'." Izzy snapped.

Jace raised his hand, "Ok, ok. Anyways she isn't like the rest. She plays hard to get which is unusual because all of them usually fall for me the very second they see me," He batted his eyelashes causing me to roll my eyes. "She's cute, short, red curly hair, and green eyes. Never really dated a red head." He shrugged.

"Ok, who's driving?" Izzy asked, changing the subject as Jace and I passed her our plates, her picking them up and putting them in the dish washer.

"I am," Jace said standing up.

I was sitting down in the back of the car, while Jace was driving. Izzy was in the passenger seat applying lipstick as Jace continued to turn on the volume of an annoying ass song. I looked outside the window to see we were already in front of the school. I noticed almost everyone seemed to be wearing their best outfit. Just Like Jace and Izzy. Unlike me.. I was wearing this the whole year. People were starting to stare. Either it was the music or the point that this car just got on sale at stores.

The music stopped as I unbuckled my self trying to get out fast, I just wanted to go to class, and not draw any attention. I opened the door and saw a swarm of people already coming this way. Of course.. Jace and Izzy were royalty here. What was I? A peasant in their kingdom.

I pushed past a small group of girls which were for Jace. I let my hair fall to my face as I got inside of the building. I swung my back pack in front of me and started to take out my huge text books which were assigned. Walking just wanting to get to get to my locker. I was about to turn back with the text books in front of me as I felt some thing his me in the back, causing me to fall.

I let out a groan as I fell flat on my face, hearing my books scatter out on the floor and hearing a small crack. My glasses! I was used to this sort of thing, Getting pushed and tripped. I squinted my eyes and roamed around the floor looking for them, "HOLY SHIT! I'm sorry! I didn't see you." I heard a male voice.

Hey, don't worry about it no one ever does. I waited for the person to leave until I saw a figure crouch down in front of me.

"I-Its o-okay.." I stuttered, this is why I went to speech class for a year, trying to get the person to go away and pick up my things.

"No, its not. Here let me help- are these your glasses?" He asked. I looked up to see the man holding them he seemed to be tan, it was a nice one.. his skin looked like caramel. I couldn't quiet see him but his eyes were green, they seemed to stand out more than anything.

I nodded as I reached out for them, my hair still covering my face. The guy started to sort of my things as I put them on. My hair was now out of the way so that I could see him clearly. He was tan as I suspected. He was squatting down still arranging my things. I couldn't help but stare my mouth hanging a bit. He had long legs that were covered with black, leather skinny jeans. I looked higher to see he had a light pink tank top with a light purple vest, a golden necklace around his neck, yet it was covered since it was under his shirt. His arms seemed a bit muscular. I couldn't quite see his eyes since he was looking down but he had..eyeliner? On, it made to seem the green of his eyes pop out... His hair was dark, inky black and was up in spikes. At least three of those were dyed. And one last thing.. he had glitter! Glitter was around his eyes, hair and some on his shoulders!

He was beautiful..no.. he was _Gorgeous._

The man looked up as I felt my self redden, and look down quickly, pretending as If I wasn't staring.

I heard him let out a low chuckle, "Here," He said, I looked up a bit not meeting his eyes to see him handing me my book.

"Thanks," I mumbled, getting them and standing up ready to run off. I spun around when I felt his hand on my wrist.

I turned around to meet his eyes for the first time, I couldn't quite see them because of the small crack in my glasses. But I knew they were green.

"Listen, I'm sorry- Whats your name?"

"A-Alec." Smooth.

He let go of me chuckling a bit, "I used to know some one called Alec my name is-"

The bell rang, cutting off what he was going to say.

"..Well." He said, "I'll see you later then," He grinned showing off his perfect teeth, winking, and walked away. I stared after him to see other people were staring at him to. He was an open homosexual or bisexual, no doubt.

Yet, something about him.. Did I know him?

* * *

><p>I was sitting down in class, I wasn't sure how long we had left but at least an hour had passed. The teacher was giving a cheerful smile, like if school was the best place to be. I looked around to see I recognized no one. Yet, most of the kids had glasses.<p>

Were we all geeks?

I heard the bell ring as the teacher dismissed everyone. Finally, now, I can go home. I let my hair fall on my face as I felt my phone vibrate in my pants. I stopped by the exit of the door to see the text, as I started to walk out.

**_Isabelle_****_:_**

**_Alec, I'm staying for try outs, so is Jace. You're going to have to take the bus is that k?_**

I sighed, of course, and texted back immidetly.

_Ok._

She texted back instantly,

_**R U sure? We can go find U and give U the keys.**_

_Its ok, I'll walk, its better I guess._

I sighed again as I looked up to see I was in the parking lot. I looked around to see people going with their friends, cars leaving. I shut my phone off, stuffing it into my jeans and started to walk. During lunch I went with no one, So I stayed in the library.

"Hey!" I heard some one yell.

I kept on walking. If I turned around and they didn't mean me i'll look like a complete idiot, and I didn't really talk to anyone, so what was the point? I was about to turn the corner when I saw a red convertible stop in front of me. What the hell?

The window opened as I saw who was inside. It was him.

"Hello, darling. Need a ride?" He asked winking at me. I felt my self redden as he chuckled and then smirked. Darling?

"N-no."

"Come on, I'm not busy at all today. Wouldn't mind driving you around." He smiled.

"I.. I only live a couple of blocks away.. I..I- c-can w-walk." I said awkwardly.

"Where do you live?" He asked raising an eye brow.

I gluped, "Eight blocks from here..i-in Idris street."

"No way, me too. Just moved in since about.. what eight years?" He laughed, as I felt my stomach turn upside down, "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

I looked around to see no one was watching as I nodded, more of my hair covering my face. I walked to the other side and opened the door sliding in, and closing the door.

"So you name is Alec? Is that short for something?" He asked as he started the car again.

"Yeah..Alexander.. b-but I prefer Alec." I said, not helping but to stare at him.

He turned to look at me as I felt my self redden. Shit, I've been caught. I looked away as I heard him chuckle and start to drive, "Why? I like Alexander.."

"Ok.."

"You remind me of some one." He said out of no where. I turned to look at him to see he was serious now, he was frowning.

"Who?"

"...His Name was Alec too.." He said drifiting off, "Haven't seen him in a long time."

"You remind me of some one too," I couldn't help but blurt out, as he turned tome for a second and looked back on the road, "I haven't seen him in a while either.." I said softly.

Magnus let out a small chuckle, "Guess were both in shit."

"Yeah.."

"So, whats your last name? I never got it." He said smiling a bit.

"Um.. Lightwood." I said shrugging. Why would he care?

I looked at him as I noticed his eyes widening. As he stopped the car abruptly to see outside, we were here.

"What was his name?" He asked.

"What?"

"Your friends Name.." He said as he turned to me. For the first time I saw his eyes clear. Light green mixed with yellow, as if they were actual cat eyes. As if you had to wait for his puipils to slit.

"Magnus."

* * *

><p><strong>I you have read my other story.. then you know.. I leave cliff hangers :D. Again, sorry for being.. a week... late.. I'm.. I'm just not going to promise anything anymore, just one more. As a sorry.. not sure what to do.. if some of you actually like Guardian Angel, i'll upload it in Sunday, since tomorrow i'm just working on pure home work. Also, thank you so fucking much to those who have reviewed. Every time I read one i grin like an idiot at the screen. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLY SHIT, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD :D. First let me apologize once more.. So.. Testing is over! So finally I am able to update! :D. Thank you, soooooooo much for 39 reviews! :). When I came on today and say that '39' number, my first thought was was: ¨YES! YES! YES!¨ Ok, I'll shut up now. **

**(Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare :D)**

* * *

><p>I felt my mouth hang open as Magnus stared back at me, ¨Alexander?¨ I slowly shut my mouth as I noticed him taking out the necklace under his shirt. Hanging from it was a golden ring with green liquid inside. I stared at it for a moment before I dug into my pocket and took out mine. I looked at Magnus to see him grinning. I couldn't help but smile back as Magnus leaned closer, and I opened my hand offering the ring. Magnus took it as he took off the necklace and connected the rings together. I smiled a bit as I noticed the two liquids swirling around each other and shaping a heart.<p>

Before I knew what was happening Magnus leaned in and brushed the tears off of my cheeks, with his thumb lightly.

"S-sorry," I chuckled taking off my glasses and wiped my eyes roughly.

"Hey, its ok." I heard Magnus say. I looked up to see him smiling at me.

I opened my mouth to reply when I heard a loud knock on the window behind Magnus. I quickly shut my mouth as Magnus turned around and opened the window.

"Hey Magnus!" I heard a scream of a guy as I peered over Magnus's shoulders to see Scott. Shit.

"Dude," Scott chuckled, "Why are you with the emo Lightwood?"

"What-?" Magnus was about to ask when some one crashed into Scott.

"Yo! Is that the queer?" The other guy started to laugh, as Scott joined him.

"Alec-" Magnus started to protest but I was already leaving. I opened the car door and ran as fast as I could hearing the loud laughs behind me.

I was only there in a couple of seconds since were were just in the corner, and I had ran like hell. I quickly opened the door and shut it behind me. I bent down and put my hands on my knees while leaning on the door feeling my eyes water. No, I wasn't going to cry.

I walked up to my room, locking the door behind me. I started to undress until I was left in my under shirt and boxers, as I jumped onto bed. Fuck, life. Fuck, everyone. Fuck, MY life.

I took off my glasses and put them next to me as I closed my eyes taking small breaths. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>I felt some one shake my shoulder lightly causing me to wake up. I cracked an eye open to see Izzy there, grinning like a mad woman, "Eh?"<p>

"Someone's here, and their asking for you," I don't know how it was possible but her grin got bigger.

I sat up slowly my head still buzzing, all I knew was that I head a headache. ¨Eh?¨ I managed out. I tried to open my eyes fully but they ended up to squinting.

¨Come on,¨ She said and stood up, dragging me along.

¨Iz, naked.¨ I grumbled as I slowly started to open my eyes. All I knew was that I was naked and being dragged by my sister to do whatever.

We started to go down stairs as my head dropped, looking straightly down now, seeing the movement of my feet.

¨I'll leave you two alone,¨ I heard Izzy coo.

I did't even notice we stopping until I looked up. Magnus. My eyes widened, as if all of a sudden I was fully awake. Holy shit. Magnus was still wearing the same outfit only that he only wore a pink tank top now, revealing his beautiful tanned skin. I felt as if my face was in flames as I heard Magnus cough, me looking up to meet his eyes.

¨Hmm, just woke up sleeping beauty?¨ Magnus chuckled, smirking at me as he crossed his arms around his chest.

¨I..I.. d-din't kn-know wh-who it w-was..¨ I stuttered out.

¨I don't mind, you can be naked for all I care.¨ He grinned.

¨Go-gonna change,¨ I said quickly and ran like hell.

I quickly locked the door behind me, closing the door to my room. I heard light footsteps down the hall knowing they were Magnus's. I went into my closet and put on black jeans that were lying on the floor. I quickly opened a cabinet and put on a black V neck not giving a fuck as long as I was clothed. I went back into my room to see clothes lying around and my bed a mess. I started to do the bed, making sure that the sheets were straight. I heard Magnus knock on the door as I got all of the clothes and tossed them into the closet, closing the door so that he wont see the mess.

"Alexander, are you ok?" I shivered at the name.

"Yeah.. yeah. Wait." I said and looked at my self in the mirror. Oh angel, my hair was horrible.

I took a deep breath as I opened the door to see Magnus standing there. My legs felt wobbly as I stared into his eyes.

I felt my self darken as Magnus smirked at me, "C-come in," I stuttered out.

Magnus smiled at me as he got inside. I closed the door softly as I turned back to Magnus. He was sitting down on the bed as he was looking at me up and down.

I gulped, why was I so nervous? He used to be my friend.

_Yeah, right before he kissed you._

I sat next to Magnus, "What did you want to talk about?"

Magnus frowned, "Why did you run?"

"I didn't want.. I... I thought you weren't going to come back, I thought you were going to believe them, and start ignoring me as everyone else did."

Magnus chuckled, yet I didn't know what was so funny. "Alec, you were my best friend. Do you really think, i'll leave you just because of that?"

I let my head fall, my eyes widened. Did he mean that? Did he still want to be my friend? I smile, yet it didn't last for long, _friends_. Nothing more.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked. I looked back up to see him looking at me with worry. I felt my stomach turn at, just staring into his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, I may have been gone, but you're still a horrible liar." He chuckled as he got closer, our knees touching.

"Nothing really," I smiled back as I felt Magnus's hand behind my back.

"Yet there's still one thing, darling," Magnus frowned.

Darling? I felt my eyes widen as I saw Magnus's features turn serious. Did I do something to get him mad? "What?" I asked softly.

Magnus's frown broke as he grinned at me. I was confused for a moment until Magnus leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I still remember our last encounter."

I shivered, and before I knew what was happening, Magnus was _kissing_ me. My eyes widened as Magnus stared back at me. I slowly closed my my eyes and started to kiss kiss was rough and sloppy, but I liked it. I quickly opened my mouth, feeling him bite my bottom mouth. I didn't dare trying to demonimate, but I let him take charge. His tongue roamed around mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, trying to get him as close as possible.

I yelped, feeling Magnus grip my bottom tightly, and being thrown onto his lap. I looked at him, both of us at the same height now. I stared into his eyes as they almost turned into slits.

"Forgive me?" Magnus asked huskily looking up at me.

I wasn't sure for a second until I nodded eagerly. Magnus leaned in and kissed me again, this time the kiss being slow and passionate. His arms circled my waist, locking me against him, and I snuggled in deeper. Caught up in the moment, I ran my hands under his shirt, thinking of how I loved the feel of his body heat spreading into my hands. As soon as my fingers seemed to brush a long scar, Magnus stopped. I couldn't help but my run my hand along the long scar. What had happened?

"Don't," He murmured, his lips brushing mine as he spoke.

I nibbled his lower lip, "Why?"

Magnus sighed, as he removed my hands from his back, gripping both of them, "Its a long story."

I stared at him, "You don't have to tell me," my voice coming out as a whisper.

"I should.. I left you for seven years, didn't I? Or was It longer?" Magnus looked back at me as he kissed my cheek.

I wasn't sure why, but I felt comfortable with him. As if I had been doing his with him for years.

Magnus's features suddenly turned serious, "There was a reason why my mother wanted to leave to a farm, in the middle of no where," He said, "She thought I was the the child of the devil, she had feared me."

Magnus looked at me in a distant look as If trying to remember. Why would she think that? Who thinks of that of their own child?

"My eyes," He said as if answering my question, "And the fact, I don't have a belly button. After a month of living in the farm... she hung her self. My step dad, was, of course saw it and he punished me. He told me I should suffer before I went to hell. He tiger me to a tree, shirt less as he whipped me. After he tried to drown me. I managed to get out his grip and escape." Magnus stopped, almost breath less.

I looked into his eyes to see they were red, "Magnus, you don't have to-"

"I called the police, and he went to jail. They sent me to an orphanage, for a year. Six years ago some one adopted me. We came here, since my step- my mom got a job here."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. I didn't know what to say. What should I say?

"I.. I'm s-sorry?" I felt my self blush deeply, mentally smacking my self.

Magnus chuckled, but stopped short, "Its ok," He said his hand started to caress my cheek. I loved the warmth, I already liked every bit of him.

I leaned in and this time I started the kiss. We stayed like that for a while, just kissing. I was about to break the kiss since I needed air when the door opened.

I heard Izzy's voice, "Alec, Have you seen my- oh-"

I pushed Magnus away as I got off his lap quickly, standing up. I looked at Magnus who was grinning and burly standing up as I looked back at Izzy who was grinning as well, what the hell?

"Izzy, I-" I was about to explain the situation when Izzy cut me off.

"Shut up. I love this," She chuckled, "My little brother is growing up," she smiled at me.

"I'm older than you!"

"Oh hush, I'll leave." She smirked and walked out closing the door behind her.

I heard Magnus chuckle as I turned around. Magnus was standing right next to me.

"I have to go," Magnus said, taking a step closer than me, "My mom will be worried," He said slowly as he looked at me.

I quickly nodded, "Um, y-yeah, I'll see you a-at school?"

Magnus chuckled as he came closer and cupped my cheeks with his hands, "Does this mean you're all mine?"

Oh, Angel. I felt my self redden even more as I nodded again. Since when did I blush?!

"Good," Magnus grinned and leaned down, capturing my lips. I instantly put both of my hands on his flat chest.

Magnus broke the kiss and let go of my face as he gripped both of my hands. We stood staring at each other until Magnus brought me into a deep hug, his face buried in my neck, "I missed you."

I gave him a light squeeze, "I missed you too."

We stayed like that for a while. Until, Magnus pushed me away, making me almost pout. "I 'll see you at school?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah."

Magnus smiled back and kissed my forehead, and started to walk out. I watch him walk out as he turned his head back and winked at me, closing the door behind him.

I stood there for a couple of minutes, making sure Magnus was no longer here, and listening if anybody was near hearing sight.

Making sure it was clear I let out a small cheer and jumped into bed, falling face plant. I had never been so happy. Oh Angel, I was acting like a school girl with her first crush, but I didn't care! Magnus liked me. Magnus _liked me_. Me I say, _ME! _

'_Shut up, for all you know he was just saying that since he feels bad. Duh,_' A small voice in the back of my head said.

I layed there for a moment. Maybe it was true, but if it was, _why would he tell me that? And why would he tell me about his past? How much did he even like me? _

I sighed rubbing my eyes. I guess i'll find out soon.

I quickly stood up and walked over to the door, locking it. I flicked the light switch, causing the light to dissapear. I took off everything I had on, leaving me naked (With my boxers of course), and got under the sheets.

I pulled the sheets over my head and closed my eyes. _Tomorrow... What will happen tomorrow?_

* * *

><p><strong>Did I over do it?D:. I felt happy today.. And I couldn't leave it until the next day till they met at school again. In further chapters I'll try to add as many characters as I could :D. <em>(If you would like).<em> Any ships? (: **


	6. Chapter 6

**HALLO :D. Thank you guys for hitting 40 reviews :). I got on to see and uploaded this chapter earlier than usual and its also the longest on I have ever done which is 3,000 words :D… 3,016 but who's counting? :P. Thank you guys so much for the support, LOVE YOU ALL! :D**

**(I own nothing, all goes to Cassie)**

* * *

><p>I woke up, opening my eyes slowly. I rubbed my eyes and sat up to see the black, small clock with the bold, red letters saying: '<strong>5:29<strong>'. Why was I up so damn early? I frowned , standing up, and seeing the numbers blur. Oh angel, MY GLASSES.

I immediately started to look for them, throwing the sheets off the bed. I sighed, my heart starting to beat at normal pace now. My glasses were like phones to other people. I always lost them at night. I bent down, putting them on as I stood back, '**5:31**' the clock read.

I had time to get ready.. ready.. for Magnus..

I felt a small smile creep up my lips remembering the events from last night. I touched my lips, remembering how soft his lips had been. I walked towards te bathroom and turned on the lights, closing the door. I went over to the mirror on the wall to look at my self. How did Magnus see anything in me? I was hideous.

The only good thing about today was that I had no dark circles under my eyes. I hated the fact that my lips were too.. pink? I had women lips for angels sake! I sighed, rubbing my eyes. My hair was as messy as always.

I took off my boxers, walking towards the shower, turning it on. I jumped in and felt warm water hit my skin.

* * *

><p>I was sitting down in my bed, my hair dripping. All I had on was a black under shirt and boxers. I looked over at the clock to see it read, '5:52'. I didn't know what to wear. I actually cared today. I guess it was because of Magnus..<p>

Maybe Izzy would help..

I stood up, wrapping the towel around my waist and walked towards the door. Would she even be up? I didn't want to wake her.

Frowning, I opened the door and walked across from my room, where Izzy's was. I put my ear against the wooden door to hear music in the background, good, she was up. I knocked on the door, Izzy opening it immediately.

She wore a small, yellow sundress that reached her thighs, with black boots. Her hair was in a messy bun as I noticed a lip gloss in her hand, ¨Well, well.. need help?¨ Izzy grinned at me widely.

¨Um.. Yes.. in erm.. dressing,¨ I said awkwardly, holding the towel tightly.

Izzy squeled, ¨Is it becuase of Magnus?!¨

I felt my cheeked heat up, nodding my head quickly.

She smiled at me, ¨You've come to the correct person. Now, come on lets go dig in your closet.¨ She forced me to turn around, and started to push me.

I smiled at her as I lead her to my room, ¨Sit,¨ she ordered.

I obeyed and sat on the bed, as Izzy turned on the light of my walk in closet and went in. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting down but I kept on hearing Izzy groaning. I'm pretty sure it was because my whole wardrobe was black.

Finally she came out frowning at me, with a stack of clothes on her hands, ¨Why were all of these beautiful things in the back?¨

¨I don't wear them?¨

Izzy sighed as she layed out the clothes on the bed, ¨Ok, you shall wear black skinny jeans, and a dark, blue, polo shirt. Ok?¨

¨Skinny jeans? Polo shirt?¨ I asked staring at her as if she was crazy, ¨Can I atleast wear another shirt?¨

¨No. Shut up. No. You asked for my help, and this is what you get. Angel, I have to take you to the mall with me, now change. I have to go get ready. Also, no under shirt.¨ And with that she walked out.

I groaned, dropping the towel and quickly started to dress.

The skinny jeans weren't as tight as I thought they would be, which was good. Yet the polo shirt clung on to me for dear life. I somehow felt _too_ thin with the polo shirt on. I looked over at the bed to see Izzy had also left socks there. I quickly put them on and bent down, starting to put on my shoes.

Finally, I was finished!

I looked over at the clock, now reading '6:32'.Wow, it took me an hour to get like this?

Sighing I stood up and looked at my self in the mirror. My eyes widened, I looked.. better.. than usual..

I got my glasses from the bed and put them on, heading to Izzy's room. I knocked quietly, Izzy opening the door. Her hair was down on her shoulders, then ends curled, as she wore mascara, and lip gloss. I'm guessing she was ready.

Izzy let out a small squeal, ¨Finally!¨

I stared at her, confused, ¨What?¨

¨Alec.. you look hot.¨ She chuckled, causing me to redden. ¨Just one thing..your hair, get your butt in the room.¨

¨Fine, you may only use a comb or brush, nothing else.¨ I warned.

¨Fine.¨ Izzy sighed as I sat down.

I watched Izzy as she got what seemed at least five different brushes and started to work on my hair.

¨Done,¨ she said in about a coupel of minutes, ¨Your hair is really straight so, you're good.¨

¨Thanks,¨ I smiled at her.

* * *

><p>¨<em>GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR JACE<em>!¨ Izzy exclamied as I slowly got into the back seat. It was burly 7, well it was about to be 7, but Jace had taken longer than any of us.

I had my backpack, in my back, and I felt naked without my hoodie.

¨_WAIT WOMAN_!¨ Jace yelled back as I saw him locking the door behind him, ¨Sheesh, you know we could still be there by 7:40.¨

¨Yes, I know. But everyone gets there at seven, only the stoners get there around that time,¨ she argued, getting into the passenger seat.

¨I dont care,¨ Jace mumbled, getting in and starting the car. Jace turned back to look at me, as his eyes widened, ¨Whoa, Alec. Nice. Why the new outfit?¨

I felt my self redden, ¨I..¨

¨I felt like changing him today,¨ Izzy grinned, ¨Today, Alec is starting fresh!¨

Jace chuckled as he started to drive, Izzy blasting off her music.

We stopped in front of the school as I noticed Izzy was not lying. The parking lot was filled with cars at least five people next to each.

Izzy and Jace both got out as I followed them, ¨Alec, stand up straight.¨ Izzy told me.

I stared at her, not realizing I was sloutching and stood up straight.

¨Come on,¨ Izzy said as the crowd was starting to come for Izzy and Jace.

Yet, for the first time Izzy and Jace ingroed them and kept on walking. I followed next to Izzy as I started to feel people stare at me, hearing people whisper something about 'the Lightwoods.'

¨Jace? Why aren't you going with the girls?¨ I asked.

Jace grinned at him self, ¨Clary, red hottie. I'm meeting her at her locker,¨ that made sense.

As we went inside the first person I saw was Magnus. He was practically circled by a million girls and half a million of guys. His second day and he was the most popular person in school. I couldn't help but stare, again.

This time he wore dark blue skiny jeans, that seemed way tighter than mine. A pink V-neck whith a green tank top showing under. Magnus seemed to sense me staring at him as he looked at me grinned widely, waving at me.

I smiled back and waved lightly as Magnus pushed the crowd aside as they all stared at him. Magnus walked over to me, as the stares continued. Get a new outfit and hang out with some one popular and your the days celebirty.

¨Hello darling,¨ Magnus smiled down at me, hugging me tightly.

I felt my self redden as I hugged back, aware of all the stares, ¨M-magnus..¨ I whispered.

Magnus let go of me, ¨Yes? and I'm sorry but you look so damn tempting in that outfit.¨

¨Th-thanks,¨I felt my self redden, ¨But.. I'm in t-the c-closet..¨

Magnus's expression turned serious, frowning down at me, ¨Follow me.¨

I felt my eyes widen as i followed him. Shit, shit, was he mad? Was he going to yell at me? What was he going to do? Was he going to brake up with me? Wait, were we even together?

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even notice us stopping as Magnus led me into the restroom.

¨Magnus?" I asked as I noticed him locking the restroom door. Magnus turned around his frown changing into a smirk. ¨Magnus?¨

Manus quickly pushed me into the wall and he started to attack my mouth. I let out a small moan, him, using it as an advatage to shove his tounge down my throat. Magnus started to rub his hips against mine as I started to feel my self harden, gripping his hair tightly. I felt his hands grip my waist, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Magnus started to rub his hips harder against mine, aware of my hardened cock.

¨Gah.. mmhagg.. sh..¨ I let my head fall back. I had never experienced this before, and I loved it.

Magnus stopped and lifted up my legs, wrapping them around his back. I felt his hard cock rub against my arse. Magnus stopped and started to kiss me again, and I kissed back, being pushed deeper into the wall. A lot of thoughts were jumbled in my head, not knowing what to do but to follow.

We broke the kiss, both of us needing air, as Magnus placed his forehead against mine. ¨That was..¨ I didn't get to finish what I had to say, from the lack of air.

¨Amazing..¨ Magnus smiled down at me.

¨...You're… you're not mad?¨

Magnus frowned, ¨Why would I be?¨

¨Because.. I'm in the closet..¨I said awakrdly.

¨I don't care about that, Alexander.¨ Magnus said and gave my lips a peck, ¨How about we keep up the charade that were just best friends, and more than best friends outside of public? I won't push you into anything.¨

I felt my self redden, ¨Thank you..¨

¨You're welcome,¨ Magnus grinned. ¨Also, I love the outfit. You look so damn delicious, I'm keeping my self back from taking you right now,¨ He smirked as he noticed that I had turned into a tomato.

We heard the bell ring as Magnus groaned, ¨I'll see you in lunch?¨

I smiled at him, ¨Yeah.¨

Magnus smiled and bent down to kiss me one more time before he let me go and went to open the door. He was about to walk out when he turned back and winked at me, walking out.

* * *

><p>I quickly walked into class, aware of all the stares. I was late. I spotted the teacher behind her desk as she came up to me. She had green eyes and red hair and seemed to be in her late tewnties, ¨Mr. Lightwood?¨<p>

I nodded, ¨I'm sorry I'm late-¨

¨Its ok,¨ She said smiling, ¨Please go take a seat, anywhere you would like.¨

I nodded at her and turned back to the class. I spotted an empty seat in the far corner as I quickly went over to it and sat down.

¨Hey,¨ I heard some one say.

I looked to my right to see another kid with glasses looking at me his shirt saying, **'GAMING IS A PART OF LIFE'.**

¨Erm, Hi,¨ I said awkrdly. Where the hell did you get a shirt like that?

¨I'm Simon, whats your name?¨

¨Alec. Nice to meet you,¨ I smiled at him.

¨You too, are you any good in art?¨

¨Sort of?¨ I said, looking down at a white sheet of paper in front of me. They seemed to be in every desk.

¨Ok, class.¨ The teacher said, ¨My name is Ms. Fray, and this is going to be your art class. Your first assigmet would be to draw one thing that describeds you. Go!¨

I looked down at my paper, frowning, what was I going to draw? A dead person reading a book?

* * *

><p>The bell had rung and the halls were crowded with millions of people. looked at my agenda to see I had P.E next, woope doo.<p>

Sighing, I walked over to my locker and threw in my back pack, knowing I wouldn't need it for P.E. I started to walk towards the gym when I noticed a group of girls circle me. And of course, they all seemed pissed.

¨Hey, you were huging Magnus this morning right?¨ One said, chewing her gum loudly. She had a really small tank top exposing her breasts and a mini skirt that seemed to tight for her.

¨Yes?¨ I said eyeing her down.

¨He didin't hug any of us, why would he hug you?" She asked, ¨I'm like his B.F.F!¨

Oh. This gave me an advantage. For the first time I smirked at a girl and said, ¨I'm his best friend. Since first grade.¨ And with that, I pushed through the corwd and walked away.

As I made my self towards the Gym I felt light headed. Since when did I do that? People usually walked away from me and instead of responding I turned red and stuttered.

I walked in the gym to see a huge pile of shirts and another pile of shorts, people rounding them trying to get their sizes.

I waled over and picked up a random shirt reading the tag 'L', perfect. I walked towards the shorts and got a random pair one saying 'XXL' and another 'L'. I took the large one.

I heard a loud whistle making me look up, ¨OKAY CUPCAKES, GET YOUR CLOTHES AND GO CHANGE.¨ Guess we had a new coach.

I jogged over to the locker room to see almost every guy shirtless, Oh god.

I looked down as I made my self towards the last row of lockers, where no one else was. Thank you.

I made my self towards the last locker and opened it. I started to undress, quickly putting on the P.E clothes. I quickly walked out to see people sitting down. I quickly spotted Jace… and MAGNUS. Both were standing up, unlike anyone else and talking. Even in PE uniform Magnus looked amazing.

I walked over to them, Magnus seeing me first, ¨Alexander!¨

I smiled at him, feeling my self flush, ¨So we have the same PE class?¨

Magnus groaned, ¨Happily yes, but I don't do P.E. it messes up my make up.¨

¨Guys, I'm right here.¨ Jace said frowning.

I chuckled as we heard a loud whistle, ¨OKAY CUPCAKES OUT IN THE TRACK.¨ I looked at the man who seemed to be in his thirties, and for the first time.. a PE teacher who was in shape.

¨Come on,¨ Jace mumbled as both, Magnus and I exchanged a look following Jace outside.

As we went outside I saw the jocks were practically leading everyone. I wasn't sure why Jace wasn't a jock I mean.. he looked like one, yet a skinny jock? All the jocks here were either fat or had big muscles.

Outside I noticed girls were in the bleachers staring at all the jocks while some were watching Magnus and Jace. Brilliant.

¨OKAY CUPCAKES YOU'LL RUN FIVE LAPS, THAT INCLUDES YOU BANE. FIRST PERSON TO FINISH WON'T DO ANYTHING TOMORROW AND WILL GET FULL CREDIT.¨

¨Ooh, I am so in this,¨ Magnus grinned evilly as we all aliened in the coach already knew about Magnus?

¨Magnus, were in the back, and all the Jocks are in the front.¨ I told him getting next to him.

¨Alec,¨ Jace said, ¨Don't believe him. Sparkles can't even speed walk, I'll win it.¨ He grinned, getting alliened next to me.

I frowned at him, ¨Maybe we'll both beat you.¨

¨But you never do anything in P.E¨

I smiled at him, ¨Fine, looser makes dinner at home, deal?¨ He still didn't know I ran a mile every day in archery.

¨Deal,¨ Jace grinned.

The whistle blowed and I started to run as fast as I could, passing almost everyone in the way. Yet the thing that amazaed me was tha Magnus had already passed the jocks and was still running like hell. I quickly dodged the jocks, seeing Jace right next to me.

_Come on_, I thought to my self and pushed my self, finishing my first lap already. A few feet behind Magnus.

I heard Magnus laugh and yell out, ¨Come on Lightwoods!¨

I couldn't help but chuckle and push my self, next to Magnus now, well maybe a few inches but Magnus kept running like if he did this every day.

We passed the second lap as I looked back to see Jace hurrying and was right behind us. The jocks right behind Jace.

Before I knew it we were in our third lap and Jace was right next to us. Yet it was more difficult for Magnus since he was in the outer track, yet he managed to run faster than anyone else.

We were in our fifth lap now and I was starting to get tierd yet Magnus ran faster than ever and was now a couple of feet in front of me. I quickly tried to keep up, I wasn't going to let Jace win.

Magnus finally stopped, in a second I was standing next to him. I bent down putting my hands on my legs breathing heavily. I looked up to see Jace stopping and doing the same thing I was doing. I continued to pant, making my self breath evenly.

I stood up to see Magnus smirking at me, ¨What's wrong? Couldn't keep up darling?¨

I smiled at him pushing my glasses, ¨Shut up.¨

* * *

><p><strong>OK i know this chapter is a bit boring but I'll try to add some drama in the next chapter, or some love ;), your pick. Yes, Camille will come out, but hardly. If you guys want I'll add some old memories, of them since I have a ton.<strong>

**-Which couples would you guys like? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**(I OWN NOTHING)**

* * *

><p>Finishing up gym, Jace stayed back with the coach. Something about getting him into the soccer team. He had asked Magnus and I but we had refused. I was still a bit astonished that after the laps Magnus wasn't tired at all.<p>

I looked up at Magnus, to see he was staring at me, ¨Where's your locker, darling?¨

I felt my self redden, ¨Its in the last row.. the one in the far right corner.¨

Magnus chuckled, ¨Of course. Let me get my things and I'll meet you at your locker, Ok?¨

I smiled at him, ¨Ok,¨ and walked away. It wasn't until I reached my locker till I realized it. Magnus was going to see me practically naked! Shit, shit I should of worn the under shirt!

I quickly opened my locker, throwing off my clothes, as I quickly put on my jeans. I bent down, putting on my shoes and tying them as I felt some one slap me _hard_ in the arse.

Getting red as hell, I quickly stood up, to see a jock. Scott. Shit.

"Why did you run yesterday, faggot?" He asked smirking at me as I felt my self redden.

"I.." I couldn't say anything, I felt as if some one had just punched me in the throat.

Scott quickly took it as an advantage, gripping my neck tightly, and throwing me against the lockers, "Answer me!"

I groaned, feeling a stab go through my back.

"You like that you little shit?" He sneered, punching me in the nose, for a second I thought he had actually broken it. I felt my self slide down the lockers, my legs not being able to keep me up. "What are you gonna do about it, fag?" He asked again as he kicked me in the ribs, feeling as if a million needels were just pushed into my skin.

"HEY! HEY!" I heard a familiar voice. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM!"

I heard a loud bang as I looked up to see Magnus shirt less holding Scott by the neck, "If you have a problem with him, you have a problem with me, _do you understand_?"

I clutched my nose, feeling it start to drip blood. I looked up at Scott to see him turning red, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Magnus yelled. I had never seen him angry, or heard him shout even when we were young but like this, Scott looked like a little kid compared to Magnus.

"Yes!" Scott yelled out holding Magnus's hand trying to release himself.

Magnus released Scott as Scott hold onto his own neck, "ONE MORE FUCKING TIME THAT I SEE YOU TOUCH ALEXANDER AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." Magnus yelled at him.

Scott simply pushed past him and ran.

Magnus's breathing became even as he looked down at me, his eyes turning in worry. He held out a hand as I took it, standing up. "Thank you."

Magnus smiled, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, letting go of my nose, as I noticed my hands filled with blood. Magnus frowned, "Here," He said getiing one of the shirts from the pile of clothes.

Before I used it to comer up my nose I noticed it was his tank top, "No.. Its okay."

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Just use it I don't care. I care more about your cute nose than that shirt."

I smiled, taking the shirt, feeling the blood stopping slowly.

I looked back at Magnus to see him sitting down, putting on his shoes. I couldn't help but stare at his toned body. He had muscls in his arms, as I noticed he had a six pack. How couldn't I have noticed it before... or _felt. _

Magnus looked back as I quickly looked away, rubbing off all the blood from my nose, apperently the blood had stopped. I looked at Magnus to see him standing infront of me, one of his arms on the locker.

"Um.." I hold out the shirt to him, "Your.. shirt?"

Magnus chuckled, sending a shiver down my back, "Keep it," He grinned.

I nodded turning to the locker, and getting my shirt. I felt Magnus's arms around me as I looked down, to see him holding me. I shivered again, loving the warmth from Magnus's body.

"You know.." Magnus said lowly, feeling his breath in my neck, "You look so damn delicious without your shirt on."

I felt my self redden, turning around in his arms, "Magnus, some one can see us."

"No they won't, they have no reason to come back here." Magnus smirked as he noticed I had turned redder. Magnus leaned in and captured my lips, as I kissed back. Magnus slowly broke the kiss as he placed his forhead against mine, "Come on, we have to go to lunch."

I nodded, Magnus letting me go as we both put on our shirts.

* * *

><p>We were heading towards the lunch area, Magnus replying a 'Hi' or 'Hey' to almost everyone we passed. I felt Magnus put a hand on my back, "Do you know how hard this is?"<p>

I looked at him confued, "Saying hi to everyone?"

"No," Magnus said, "Not being able to hug you, or kiss you, and showiing the whole damn school you're mine."

I flushed, I was his.. Did this mean we were officially in a relationship?

We walked in the lunch area as I noticed people staring at us. Magnus let go of my back as I noticed Izzy and Jace sitting down with a group of people. I saw Izzy look up and wave at us to come to her.

"Lets go to Izzy," I offered.

Magnus nodded and walked next to me as people kept on calling Magnus. Yet, he ingored them.

As we arrived, Izy made way for us as we sat down. "Everyone," Izzy said, "This is my brother, Alec. And this is Magnus." She grinned.

I looked at everyone to see Simon there, "Hey," He said, "I liked your drawing."

"Thanks," I forced a smile.

Next to him was a girl with red hair. She had freckles in her shoulders and face, as she had pretty green eyes. "Hi," She smiled at me as I smiled back, "I'm Clary, Nice to meet you," she took out her hand.

I nodded, shaking her hand. I looked next to Jace and her to see two guys who were holding hands. One had sliver hair, and eyes, with pale skin, about my color. The boy next to him was light tanned, with black hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm James, you can call me Jem," He smiled, "And this-" he pointed at the guy next to him, "-Is Will."

I nodded, Will smirking at me. "He's a bit shy, isin't he?" Magnus grinned looking at Izzy and Jace.

"Will!" Jem hissed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Fine, fine," Will laughed, "I'm sorry. But I have to ask something," He frowned.

I blinked, "What?"

"Are you two going out?" He asked pointing at Magnus and me with a fork.

"What? I-"

"No," Magnus said as he placed his hand on my back, "..Were just friends."

I smiled at him, Magnusd smirking down at me.

"Well-" Jace began, but was cut off as we heard a loud squeal.

We all turned around as II noticed who it was. Camille. "MAGGIE!" She yelled, causing almost everyone in the cafeteria stare at us.

She rushed towards Magnus gave him a huge hug. Since when were they friends? I felt a rush of jealousy go through me as Magnus chuckled hugging her back, "Hey, Cam."

A group of girls.. which seemed to be her 'possy' circled her, "I haven't seen you since yesterday," She pouted, Jace and Will letting out a loud laugh. She frowned at them, "I thought we were soppoused to meet for lunch."

"Sorry," Magnus apologized, "I'm going to be staying with Alexander."

My eyes widened as Camille frowned deeply at me. Yet, her expression changed in a second, "Oh, ok." She smiled widely, "I was wondering... If you wanted to go out tonight," she grinned. She bent down a bit to meet Magnus's eye level, exposing her chest.

"_Look who's thirsty_," I heard Izzy mumble, causing everyone, including me to let out a low chuckle.

Camille rolled her eyes, "At least I'm the whore of the school."

"Don't talk to her like that," I snapped, not really knowing where my confidence had come from, "Oh is she the whore? Is she? Have you not seen what you wear?"

Camille simply frowned deeper at me, dangerously lowering her voice, "You'll regret those words, Lightwood," she stood back up rolling her eyes at everyone and walked away.

"Wow," Will said, "Is she the bitch queen of the school? The last one in ours was Tessa-"

"William!" Jem hissed punching him the shoulder as I couldn't help but smile, everyone else laughing.

I felt odd being with a group of people. I had been a loaner, even with Izzy and Jace I would go to the library everyday. And if it was closed I'll sit in the hallways reading. Yet my first group of friends were popular.

"Guys!" I heard a loud squeal. I turned around to see Maia and Jordan together. Maia rushed over and gave Isabelle a tight hug, "Izz. I missed you." She grinned.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "You're always happy, why?"

Maia simply giggled. She was beautiful no matter how hard she tried to hide it. I guess it was the same for Clary. Maia was tanned with big brown eyes. Today she wore brown boots, jeans that seemed to have been cut into mini shorts and a normal brown T-shirt.

"ALEC!" She bellowed as if barely noticing me as I saw Jordan sitting down opposite of me smiling widely, staring at Maia. "You look so cute in the outfit!"

I felt my self redden, "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" she cheered and sat on Jordan's lap.

"Hey guys, I sort of have to talk to Alec about a project, we'll be right back," Magnus said starting to stand up. I looked at him confused as I stood up and followed him out of the lunch area.

"Magnus?" I asked as we turned the corner of the hallway.

"I'm sorry I just needed you alone darling," he said lowly as he began to kiss me. I let my eyes shut, kissing back Magnus. This time the kiss was full of passion, and it was slow. I felt Magnus bite my bottom lip softly as I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. I felt Magnus's hand slide under my shirt, feeling his warm hands and arms. I shivered as the sensation as I placed my hands on his chest.

"Alec?" I heard a familiar voice say. I quickly broke the kiss, removing my hands from Magnus to see who was there. Jace.. and Clary. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok now.. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL, AND ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE TAKEN THEIR TIME TO READ THIS! thank you; <span>Themortalfangirl<span>, Intoxic, meishPV, Torchwood and The Doctor, MagnusBane800, Reader7264, SparklesAreMyLife, Lostsoul1234, Deviant97, luvmusic87, ClarissaIsStupid, MalecHeart01, and any guest! Sorry I'm just happy people actually like anything of mine- I'll shut up! :D  
><strong>

**-Hope you have a happy Easter! :)**

**- Next chapter will be uploaded in a while.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry! I keep on doing this, I am a horrible writer. TODAY I didn't get any Homework luckily. :D. So I came on and wrote this. Sorry if I have any typos by the way :)**

**-Thank you to my lovely reviewers as well, also sorry I mixed up the documents to those who read chapter 8 first which was chapter one**

**(I own nothing - All goes to Cassandra Clare)**

* * *

><p>¨J-Jace!¨ I stuttered quickly not being able to say anything else.<p>

Yet, Jace was ignoring me. He was practically shooting daggers at Magnus , ¨_Get. Away. From. My brother.¨_ He hissed.

I was confused as I started between them.

¨Oh, and are _you_ supposed to make me?¨ Magnus grinned, as I noticed how much he was enjoying this, ¨Run along Goldilocks, we were having an amazing time until you had to come and barge in.¨

This seemed to piss off Jace, ¨BARGE IN? We are in fucking school! If you touch my brother one more time, you'll regret it you-¨

Magnus took it as an advantage and stepped behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I, of course didn't protest.

¨Alec!¨ Jace yelled as if not believing that I didn't push Magnus away.

¨Jace..¨ I whispered, ¨I'm.. I'm gay.¨

I heard pure silence. I looked at Jace to see him looking at me in disbelief, ¨What?¨ I stared at his features to see pure disgust. I felt my eyes water as my legs trembled, I would of fallen if it wasn't for Magnus. My fear ha come true, Jace thought I was disgusting.

I stayed silent as I felt Magnus's arms around me tighten, making me feel a bit better.

¨Well, we'll talk at home,¨ Jace said lowly and walked away, dragging a confused Clary with him.

When they were out of view Magnus quickly turned me around and embraced me into a tight hug. I snuggled into his chest letting a small tear roll down my cheek.

¨Are you alright darling?¨ Magnus asked, as he moved one of his hands from my back to grip one of my hands.

I felt my heart flutter a bit, ¨Sort of..¨

Magnus stood straight up, still gripping my hand, ¨Let's go to my place,¨ He offered, ¨No one will be home until noon.¨

I nodded feeling another tear roll down my cheek. Before I reacted I felt Magnus lifted me up bridal style, ¨Magnus!¨ I hissed.

I started to wipe my eyes as Magnus laughed and started to walk towards the parking lot, ¨You're so adorable!¨ He chuckled, and bent down to kiss my cheeks.

I felt my self redden as I looked away, earning another chuckle from Magnus, ¨Put me down.¨ I ordered.

¨No,¨ He said as he practically through me in the air about three inches, and I landed on his arms again, _¨Magnus!¨_

My heart was beating a bit to fast, that one second in the air practically caused my heart to stop for a second, _¨Don't ever do that again!¨_

¨Fine,¨ Magnus smiled as I noticed we were outside now.

¨Now, can you put me down? I don't want to fall.¨ I said as I looked at his perfect face. God.

Magnus grinned down evily at me as he put me down. I stood still and eyed him, before I knew what was going on. Magnus threw me over his shoulder as I felt him hit my butt.

¨MAGNUS! PUT ME DOWN!¨ I yelled but I couldn't help but laugh as Magnus was thrown into fits of laughter as we- he walked towards the car.

* * *

><p>We stopped in front of a huge house, which could be mistaken by a Mansion. I couldn't believe how close we lived. The whole time Magnus was listening to his music as he had hold my hand tightly.<p>

¨Were here.¨ Magnus said as he quickly got out.

Confused, I unbuckled my seat and was going to reach towards the door when I noticed Magnus outside, and opened it for me.

¨Um.. thanks,¨ I smiled at him.

Magnus grinned and took a low bow, ¨Anything for you sire.¨

I chuckled as I closed the door behind me, Magnus wrapping an arm around my waist. I smiled at him as Magnus leaned down and gave me a quick peck. I almost whined, wanting the kiss to last longer, but bit my tongue.

¨Come on,¨ Magnus said as we started to walk. Magnus started to dig in his pockets as we got to the door.

He took out a golden key and unlocked the door. He opened it for me as I made my self inside. ¨Wow,¨ I said in awe looking at the place. This place really did look like a mansion.

¨Would you like anything?¨ Magnus asked, and gripped my hand.

I shook my head, ¨I'm ok-¨ Before I got to finish Magnus threw me behind his back again, ¨-MAGNUS!¨

¨Oh, I love it how you scream my name,¨ Magnus chuckled as I felt my self redden, ¨Of course,¨ Magnus said as I noticed him starting to walk, ¨It'll be better if you were in my bed yelling it.¨

¨Magnus Bane!¨ I yelled, smacking him in the back, my blushing getting out of control.

Magnus laughed as I heard a door open, and close, ¨I'm playing,¨ He chuckled, feeling him lay me down onto the bed.

I looked up to see Magnus staring down at me, ¨Here,¨ he said removed my glasses, ¨I want to see your eyes fully.¨ I reddened as he put the glasses on the night stand.

¨Are you sure you're ok?¨ He asked, noticing he was hovering over me now.

I looked up at him, not being able to avert my eyes with his. Magnus was so beautiful, why was he with me? ¨Yeah..¨ I said after a pause realizing he was talking about Jace.

Magnus smiled and leaned down, kissing me slowly. I slowly closed my eyes and opened my mouth, letting him take control. The kiss slowly started to get more heated, Magnus starting to kiss me a bit harder now.

I felt his leg press down my cock, as I let out a loud moan. I started to pant into the kiss, Magnus slowly started grinding his hips against mine. Magnus broke the kiss and started to suck on me neck, still grinding on my hips. I let out a small moan, feeling pleasure go through me. I gripped Magnus's hips as he started to grind our hips harder.

I got on my elbows, throwing my head back as Magnus's hands slowly started to remove my shirt. I quickly took it off, pulling Magnus down by his shirt and started to kiss him passionately. Magnus stopped rubbing him self against me as he started to kiss me passionately back.

Magnus broke the kiss, staring down at me, ¨Aku-¨ Magnus cut him self off.

I looked up at him, ¨Aku?¨ I asked, clearly confused.

¨Nothing,¨ Magnus smiled down at me, as I felt my heart beat a bit faster.

I stared at him for a moment, ¨Ok..¨ I said dropping the subject.

Magnus bent down one more time and gave me a light kiss, ¨I want to show you something,¨ He grinned and stood up, holding out a hand, as I took it.

Magnus had led me outside as I noticed the huge pool.

¨I know its a bit odd, but how about a swim?¨ Magnus asked smiling down at me.

I felt my self redden, he would only see me in boxers, and no way in hell was I skinny dipping. I was hideous, I don't know what Magnus saw in me. But I was happy for it. Happy that he liked me..

¨I.. don't know..¨ I said quietly, looking down.

I felt Magnus's finger under my chin, as he lifted it up so that I was looking at him, ¨Alexander, I'm not pushing you.. If you don't want to you don't have to.. If you want we'll do something else.¨ He smiled.

My legs almost gave up, ¨I'll swim..¨ I said, ¨But.. not alone?¨

Magnus laughed at this, ¨I was going to join you. You can put your clothes on the chairs.¨ He grinned.

I opened my mouth to say something but Magnus was already undressing. I couldn't help but stare at him, as he slowly took off his shirt, oh god. I cringed at the fact that I wanted to run my hands along his skin.

I noticed Magnus's head about to turn around and look at me, so I turned around and started to undress quickly. Before I knew it I was left in my boxers. I took a deep breath and turned around to see Magnus's eyes looking down, but quickly looked up.

I felt my self redden, had he been looking at my butt?

Yet, the thing that caused me to turn red was that Magnus only wore small, _tight_, purple glittery boxers. Magnus grinned at me, as he took me by the elbows and crushed our lips together. I got on my toes, and brought him down, holding onto his neck.

I felt his hands wrap around my back, as he started to bend down, causing me to stay standing up normally. I felt his arms starting to lower, as I felt his hands grip my waist.

Magnus suddenly broke the kiss as I opened my eyes. I was about to ask what I did wrong when Magnus attacked my neck. I groaned throwing my head back, feeling Magnus's hands go down. I oepened my eyes, letting out a gasp as he gripped my ass tightly.

¨Mah-gnus,¨ I said breathless as I hold onto his neck. I felt Magnus grin as he kissed my chest. I looked down at Magnus as he stood up and crushed our lips again.

I felt his grip on my ass tighten as I let out a small moan, earning a chuckle from Magnus. Magnus got closer, as I felt his hardened cock behind the fabric brush against my leg.

I couldn't help but felt my self blush. _I_ had made Magnus harden. I opened my eyes as Magnus opened his as well. I couldn't help but stare back, Magnus doing the same. His eyes were amazing from up close. Yellow, emerald eyes. The surroundings of his pulpits as if they belonged to a cat.

Suddenly I felt Magnus lift me up, braking our kiss. For the first time was thankful that I was thin. I quickly wrapped my legs around Magnus as Magnus started to walk, not breaking the eye contact.

He slowly put me down onto a long chair as we both perfectly fit. I slowly let my feet stay on the chair as Magnus was between them, ¨You look so damn delicious,¨ Magnus whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver.

Magnus chuckled as he bent down again and started to kiss me passionately. I slowly opened my mouth, letting Magnus take over.

Slowly Magnus broke the kiss, bending down again to whisper into my ear ¨Let's get in the pool, if we don't I won't be able to stop my self, until I'm inside of your luscious ass.¨

My face turned into a tomato.

* * *

><p>Magnus and I both got out of the pool, as we were now in his room. I looked outside to see the sunset. Suddenly I felt Magnus's arms around me, ¨You don't have to go, you know.¨<p>

I stayed silent, ¨I have to. Anyways.. I don't have any extra clothes.¨

Magnus turned me around in his arms, ¨I'll let you borrow some of mine,¨ He grinned, ¨You'll look sexy in leather pants.¨

I chuckled kissing his chest, ¨I have to go.¨

Magnus smiled at me, ¨I'll walk with you?¨

¨You- you don't h-have too I c-can get there on my own.¨

¨I'll take it as a yes,¨" Magnus chuckled, taking my hand.

Magnus opened the door as he led me outside. Before I could react he picked me up from the legs, and carried me bridal style, ¨Magnus! Stop it!¨

Magnus laughed, ¨I know you love it, darling.¨ He leaned down and gave me a peck as he continued to walk.

One of his hands let go of my legs as I noticed he was starting to _tickle me_. Shit.

All of a sudden I was thrown into fits of laughter, trying to push Magnus's hand away, ¨Mah- stop!¨

Magnus started to laugh as well as he continued to walk. Magnus then stopped, a grin still on his face as he looked up, ¨Hey Rags, hey Scott.¨

I felt my face heat up as I turned my head around to see two guys there, eating Pizza.

¨Who's that?¨ One of them asked, food still inside his mouth. His hair was fairly white, as well as his eye brows. His skin was light tanned as his eyes were green.

¨I'm guessing a new toy?¨ The other asked. He had black hair which was curly, matching his dark eyes, as he had light tanned skin as well.

¨RAPH-AEL¨ The other yelled smacking him in the head. I guess he was Ragnor.

Magnus slowly put me down, his arm around my waist, ¨No, Raphael, he's not a _toy_. This is Alexander or Alec. I told you guys about him.¨

¨Oh!¨ They both yelled, as I flushed. Magnus had talked about me?

¨Alec,¨ Magnus said, walking towards them as I followed along, ¨This is Raphael, and Ragnor. My step brothers, our mother adopted all of us, well I just like to think of them as my actual brothers.¨

¨Aw, how sweet.¨ Ragnor rolled his eyes chuckling, and offered me a hand, as I shook it, ¨Ragnor,¨ He said, ¨The best one out of-¨

He was cut off as Raphael smacked his arm, ¨Raphael.. anyways I'm the best one..¨

I couldn't help but chuckle as I shook his hand, ¨Erm, Alexander Lightwood, but um Alec for short.¨

Both of them grinned at me, as I realized they were all my height.

¨You guys want some Pizza?¨ Ragnor asked as he wiggled a pizza slice in front of us, ¨Better get some before Raph eats the whole box.¨

¨Were ok, I have to take Alec home.¨ Magnus answered.

¨What do we tell mum?¨ Raphael asked.

¨That I'm taking Alec home,¨ Magnus said flatly, and started to pull me outside.

¨BYE ALEC!¨ I heard Ragnor yell as the door closed.

I chuckled as Magnus did as well gripping my hand. ¨My house is down the street,¨ I said, ¨About eight houses from here.¨

Magnus grinned down at me, as I couldn't help but smile at his beautiful face, ¨We should start going out more,¨ he said as we started to walk, his fingers still laced with mine.

¨I missed you,¨ I blurted out, continuing to walk, ¨Every year.. I hoped you would come back.¨

I felt Magnus's thumb under my chin as I looked up to met with Emerald cat eyes, yet he didn't say anything. He bent down and kissed me slowly as I returned the kiss.

¨I missed you too, Alexander.¨ He whispered.

I couldn't help but smile as Magnus kissed my cheek and we continued to walk.

We reached our house I quickly let go of Magnus's hand, afraid some one might see us. I looked at him to see a flash of hurt but quickly being changed into a fake smile.

I felt my heart drop for a second.

¨Are you sure you don't want me to go in and help?¨ He asked.

I smiled a bit, he was worried, ¨Yeah.. Thanks Mags.¨

Magnus chuckled as he looked around, and bent down to kiss me. I kissed back, but quickly broke the kiss.

¨Bye, and thank you..¨ I smiled up at him.

Magnus smiled back, ¨Goodnight Alexander.¨

I watched his from walk away until he was out of sight. I sighed and touched my lips, feeling happy as ever. I'll never understand what Magnus sees attractive in me. Maybe its just my eyes. If I ever get complimented it will just be my eyes.

I went inside of the house, locking it behind me as I noticed Jace and Izzy in the living room.

Damn.

Jace was the first one to look up, glaring at me. Next to him was Izzy who seemed to be lecturing him, yet, she grew quiet as she saw me.

¨Jace, I can explain.¨ I said and sat across from him. ¨I know you think I'm disgusting, that-¨

¨What?¨ Jace frowned at me. ¨I'm not disgusted Alec. _Why the hell didn't you ever tell me_?¨

I was taken back for a moment, ¨You don't care that.. I'm gay?¨

¨No.¨ Jace rolled his eyes at me, his anger getting worse, ¨Why didn't you tell me?¨

¨I didn't know you'll accept me,¨ I said, not stuttering with success.

¨Well I fucking would!¨ He yelled, ¨YOU'RE MY BROTHER! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME!¨ With that he stormed off, leaving me and Izzy in the living room.

¨Wow,¨ Izzy said.

¨Yeah,¨ I mumbled and stood up. ¨I'll see you in the morning,¨ and with that I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Erh I know a bit of a shitty ending. I think I'm going to fast with the lemon things, or almost lemon things? I'm not sure when I'll update again. Maybe this weekend if I can? I just got a new project so um yeah.. Sorry for those who like the story :'(. I'll upload when I can! :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**OH DAMN. I was doing this during Hw.. oh god in a line I put, ¨I looked up at him with the angels measure.¨ I didn't realize it after I finished my homework. I hate math. I was doing Homework and doing this at the same time. So new chapter, again I would like to say; Thank you guys so much! I love the reviews since it tells me how I'm doing and it shows people are actually reading this. I love you all! :)**

* * *

><p>I woke up hearing light taps on my window. My eyes widened as I sat up, looking towards the window. A gloved hand was currently tapping on it with one finger. Holy shit!<p>

I got out of bed, going into my closet, and coming back out with my bow and an arrow. Who comes this late at night? I was in the second floor for angels sake! I know it was silly, maybe some one I knew but at the moment I didn't care. I woke up at 1am to see some one tapping on my window!

I balanced the arrow on the bow as I quickly walked towards the window. I opened it and back away, still aiming the arrow.

A dark figure started to crawl in, wearing a back pack as I felt my heart beat quicken. I pulled back the arrow, "W-Who I-is it?!" Nice. Now they knew I was afraid of.. who ever it is.

The person fell down to the floor letting out a groan, "Alec?"

My eyes widened at the voice as I dropped my bow and arrows, and rushed towards him, "Magnus?" I asked turning him around to see his beautiful cat eyes.

Magnus chuckled, bringing me down by the collar, kissing me. I smiled and kissed back, "Why are you here?" I mumbled into the kiss.

"Wanted to see if you were ok." He mumbled back, his lips brushing mine. I blushed as I stood up, Magnus doing as well.

¨How did you get up here?¨ I asked and quickly hugged him, snuggling into his chest.

I heard Magnus laugh, his chest shaking, ¨Magic.¨

I chuckled, ¨You shouldn't have..¨ Then, I felt guilty, ¨Oh my god. What if you got hurt? What if you fell? MAGNUS-¨

Magnus shut me up as I felt his lips on mine. I kissed back, braking the kiss, ¨Are you ok?¨ I asked.

¨Of course I am,¨ He said, ¨I was wondering if you were..How did t go?¨

I frowned looking down, as I felt Magnus's arm around me leading me to the bed. I followed his footsteps as I sat down. My eyes widened as I noticed I wasn't sitting down on the bed.. I was sitting down on his lap.

¨What happened?¨ Magnus asked. I looked at his eyes to see they were filled with worry. I almost melted onto his arms. No matter how many times I had seen him..he was just.. perfect..

¨He overreacted.¨ I mumbled, ¨ He's angry that I didn't tell him sooner.¨ I let my head drop in shame.

Magnus gripped my chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing me to look at him, ¨It'll be ok,¨ he said, ¨Come on you should get rest. I'll sleep on the floor, deal?¨

I shook my head, ¨No. You're sleeping on the bed, I'll sleep on the floor.¨

Magnus chuckled and kissed my cheek, ¨What if we both sleep on the bed, I guess that'll be a win, win.¨ He winked.

I felt my elf blush, ¨O-Ok.¨

Magnus grinned as I stood up, finally noticing I was only in my boxers. Oh god.

I quickly walked over to bed and quickly covered my self as I looked up at Magnus to see him undressing, ¨I usually sleep in my birthday suit.¨ He says.

I felt my self redden, was he going to sleep naked?!

¨But.. I'll make an exception and stay in my boxers.¨ He said as he noticed my expression. I sat up feeling a rush of relief go through me.

I continued to stare as he took off his T-shirt, revealing his toned skin. I didn't realize my mouth hanging a bit open, just seperated by my lips until Magnus was only in his boxers and he winked at me.

I shut my mouth and felt my self darken. _Get a hold of your self! You're going to look like an idiot!_

Magnus chuckled as He got into the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and snuggled into his chest, feeling him cover us with he dark sheets.

¨Good night, beautiful.¨ Magnus murmured kissing my forehead.

I smiled, closing my eyes, ¨Good night, Magnus.¨ I drifted off to sleep, a smile planted on my lips.

* * *

><p>I woke up, again. I opened my eyes to see hardly any light coming in. It felt like I had the best sleep in years. I looked at where Magnus should be to see he wasn't there. I looked around, wondering where he was until I heard him in the bathroom singing off tune.<p>

I chuckled and looked at the clock to see it read '6:02'. I had enough time. I went into my closet and got my normal baggy clothes. I turned around as Magnus walked into the room a tube of green and golden glitter in his hand.

¨You may use the bathroom,¨ Magnus grinned, ¨I'll use the mirror here... unless.. I wouldn't mind watching you shower.¨

I looked at him with a horrified expression, ¨N-no.. yo-you s-stay h-here.¨I said, quickly running into the bathroom.

I heard Magnus laugh as I closed the door behind me. I slid off my boxers and jumped into the shower.

I had gotten out a couple of minutes ago, now I was just staring into the mirror. What did Magnus see in me?! I started to twist my face around with my hands until I gave up. I sighed, turning on the faucet and started to brush my teeth.

After finishing I walked out to my room, to find Magnus there, sitting down and reading a book of mine.

¨What are you reading?¨ I asked my cheeks a bit flushed knowing I was completly naked but the towel around me.

¨A tale of Two Cities?¨ He smiled, ¨One of my favorites.¨

I smiled, as Magnus stood up, kissing my cheek. I smiled, getting on my toes and giving him a quick peck, ¨I have to change.¨

Magnus grinned as he nodded. I walked in the walk in closet, hearing Magnus's light foot steps behind me. I bent down, and opened the cabinet as I felt Magnus pull on my towel causing it to drop. I gasped, feeling my face heat up as I covered my private area and quickly turned around, ¨MAGNUS!¨

Magnus simply smirked and walked closer, bringing me by the elbows, ¨I couldn't help my self... You have a really nice ass, Alexander.¨

I just felt my self turn into a tomato, ¨I-I h-have to c-change.. G-get o-out.¨

Magnus pouted, ¨But why? I already saw everything of you-¨ he cut him self off as I noticed his eyes turn with lust and stare at my hands which were covering my private part, ¨-Well.. Almost.¨ He purred, sending shivers down my spine.

I shook my head, ¨Magnus! Get out!¨

Magnus chuckled, ¨Fine darling. If you don't get out in ten minutes, I'm coming for you.¨

I sighed as Magnus got out, and turned back around. I quickly put on my clothes, hearing Magnus whistle outside, ¨5 minutes!¨ He called.

Was he really keeping time? I smiled as I put on the black hoodie and got out.

Magnus grinned down at me and and captured my lips. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Magnus bit down my bottom lip as I opened my mouth.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes until I heard a knock on my door, ¨Alec?¨ I heard Izzy's voice.

My eyes widened, braking the kiss, ¨Yes?¨

¨May I come in?¨

I looked up at Magnus who nodded at me, ¨Come in.¨

The door slowly opened- but then it practically caused it to fall off, ¨JACE!¨ Izzy hissed.

The door closed revealing a pissed Izzy, and Jace like his normal self, until he noticed Magnus.

¨I wanted to apologize,¨ Jace said, ¨And why the hell is he here?¨

¨He stayed he night,¨ I said awkwardly.

Jace's and Izzy's eyes widened, Jace recomposing him self and grinning, "You got laid? Were your bottom?"

I felt my self redden, ¨W-What? No!¨

Everyone chuckled, while I stood uncomfortable, shifting my weight from my foot to the other. I felt Magnus's arm wrap around my waist.

¨So, you guys really are dating?¨ Jace asked.

¨Yes,¨ Magnus answered as I felt him kiss my cheek causing me to redden, ¨Alexander is in the closet at the moment, so it'll be better if you don't tell anyone.. well Clary knows..¨

¨How 'bout Simon?¨ Izzy asked.

I scratched the back of my neck, ¨Um..¨

¨And Will and Jem? They won't care. They're gay, and they won't mind.¨

¨Fine,¨ I mumbled, ¨Tell them not to tell any one.. please.¨

Izzy and Jace grinned at me, ¨Sure"

"Thanks," I smiled at them.

"Come on, young brother," Izzy said, "We must get to school!"

I felt my self redden. I was older than her.

* * *

><p>Magnus let go of my hand and kissed me in the cheek as we arrived. Of course I wasn't really scared of kissing Magnus in the truck, the windows were dark, no one could see us.<p>

I pulled Magnus by his collar and kissed him lightly on the lips.

¨Guys,¨ Jace whined, ¨Get a room.¨

Magnus chuckled as I grinned, opening the door. I got out first Magnus following. I noticed a few people staring at us as Magnus did a small diversion. He patted me in the back and said loudly, ¨Dude, she was cute!¨

I grinned up at him as I noticed some the people smile and look away as if confirming it. Ass holes. But I knew what would happen if people found out. They would treat me worse. Magnus didn't get bullied a lot, why? He was popular, and gorgeous. You couldn't go against him or a swarm of girls would go against you.

¨Come on beautiful,¨ I heard Magnus whisper, sending shivers down my spine, ¨Let's get inside.¨

* * *

><p><strong>Aha! What did you guys think? (: Next chapter will be a couple of months later. I saw people liked JemXWill so I will add them in future chapters ;D.<strong>

**~Review on your thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I AM SO SORRY. I know its been a long time, and I have a mini explanation: I moved city. Hell. Okay, okay, I know I am a huge bitch for not updating earlier and maybe some of you who like this are think of finding me and killing me.. but I'm okay with that.**

**-All goes to Cassie.**

* * *

><p>-3 Months later-<p>

Death. I felt like death. I looked around the class room to see people passing notes as the teacher wrote down equations on the board. I felt my phone vibrate, as I looked around the class, making sure no was aware. I took off my glasses damn well knowing they would reflect the screen.

I looked to see a text from Magnus;

**Magnus Bane**

**_Meet me by your locker in lunch (;_**

I smiled down at the phone and texted back,

_Ok (:_

_"_Mr. Lightwood!" The teacher yelled. I quickly looked up and put on my glasses, "What's X?"

"I..Um.." I felt my self redden as I looked at the equation. Numbers were everywhere, damn.. I should have payed attention, "X.. equals.."

I heard a low whisper beside me, "_394_."** ( #HP ;D)**

"394," I said quickly. The teacher frowned at me and turned back around. I looked at the direction some one had given me the answer. Next to me was a girl with blond hair, "Thank you," I whispered.

"No problem," She whispered back, "I'm Emma."

I smiled at her, "I'm Alec-"

_"MR. LIGHTWOOD!"_

* * *

><p>I stood by my locker watching people pass by. God, I must look like an idiot. I turned around and opened my locker, for no reason, of course but to make people think I was doing something.<p>

"Boo!" I heard some one yell behind me causing me to jump.

I quickly turned around my face flushed to see Magnus grinning at me, "_What the hell?_" I hissed quickly.

Magnus chuckled as he took a step forward, "What?" He smiled innocently.

I rolled my eyes causing Magnus to let out a laugh, "I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" I rolled my eyes again but nodded, a small smile escaping my lips.

"Follow me," He said and started to walk. I quickly shut my locker and walked after him, people easily getting out of the way for him, as I had to stumble between others.

We stopped in a corner as I noticed no one was here, Magnus took my hand and rounded the small corner to see we were trapped, "Come here," He whispered huskily and brought me closer.

Magnus's finger was under my chin, tilting my face up as Magnus seemed to be studying every part of my face. "You're so beautiful," Magnus whispered, and closed the gap, connecting our lips.

It wasn't like all the other kisses, it was slow and passionate, and no tongue. I let my eyes shut enjoying every moment of it, wanting more by every mere second. He slowly broke the kiss as I looked at his golden green orbs, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered, my eye lids half-shut. Magnus used his free hand to wrap it around my waist as he brought me closer, kissing me once more. I felt him lick my lower lip as permission, I opened my mouth letting his tongue into my mouth.

I didn't try to fight for dominance but I simply let him take the lead. After a while Magnus let me go, "Food?"

I was about to object when I heard my stomach let out a sound that sounded like a whale dying.I reddened as Magnus chuckled, "Food it is," he grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist.

I smiled up at him as we started to walk.I looked down at then golden ring, I still haven't taken it off yet. I had kept it after all these years, I wanted to tell him how much he meant to me. How much he had meant to me for over ten years. I couldn't imagine my life without him. He had changed my world upside down once he had come into my life.

Suddenly I felt Magnus's hand let go of my waist. I looked up to see we were in the lunch room already. I felt a bit hurt, but I knew it was my damn fault we couldn't do anything in front of anyone.

"Come on," Magnus grinned as we went over to the line.

I had gotten a sandwich and an apple. I looked back to see Magnus had gotten a salad and two cupcakes. I looked around to see Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon, Jem and Will all sitting together.

"Maggie! Alec!" Izzy yelled. I grinned at her, not blushing for once at the attention.

I smiled up at Magnus as we both went over and sat down. Sitting across from Jem and Will I noticed them practically swallowing each other.

I sighed, maybe I should come out. I got my sandwich and started to eat it slowly as I felt some one poke my side. I turned to him, still chewing my sandwich as he handed me a chocolate cup cake, "Here," he grinned as I swallowed the food, "I got one for you and I."

I grinned at him, "Thanks Magnus," I looked at my plate to see the apple, "Do.. umm.. you want an apple?" I chuckled pointing at it.

"Aw!" I heard Izzy say.

I rolled my eyes at her and went back to Magnus to see chocolate frosting on his bottom lip... I wanted to lick it..

"What?" He laughed at my expression.

I bit down on my bottom lip, "Your bottom lip is covered in frosting." I murmured.

Magnus grinned and slowly licked off the frosting from his lower lip, wiggling his eyebrows at me, _motherfucker.  
><em>

I blushed and pushed my glasses up as I took a bite of my cupcake. I felt Magnus's finger under my chin as my eyes widened as I looked at him. Magnus smirked as I felt his thumb gently carcase my lips. He pulled back his thumb and showed it to me to see it was filled with chocolate. Oh god, how did I not feel it?!

"AALLLLLLEEECCC!" I heard some one yell. I turned around too late as I felt some one hug me tightly from behind. I gasped at how tight the person was hugging me. Maia.

"Maia," I gasped out.

"Hello," she giggled, as she let me go, sitting down in front of us.

"It looked like you guys were about to get in a make out session," Jordan grinned.

I felt my self redden, as Jordan started to laugh, Maia smacking his arm. Yet, something else caught my attention.

Camille. She was grinning at me from across the cafeteria talking quickly with her friends at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked.

I felt my stomach turn, "Yeah," I lied.

Magnus looked to where I was staring as he noticed Camille, Camille turning around, "Hey, look at me." Magnus said. I turned my head towards him to see his eyes full of wary, making my heart clench, "She won't do anything to you, alright?" He gave me a smile, "I'm here, ok?"

I smiled at him, wanting to hug him at the moment but I couldn't, "Ok," I whispered.

I heard the bell ring, signaling for PE.

"Bye Clary," I heard Jace say, as I turned my head toward him to see him kissing her lightly. I felt happy for them, and Clary was nice.

I turned at Simon and Izzy to see them holding hands and already walking to class. I looked at Maia and Jordan walking with Jem and will, all holding their partners hands.

Why couldn't I come out? How did they have the guts?

"Come on Darling," I heard Magnus whisper. I looked up to see him standing up already.

I smiled and stood up walking with him to PE. I noticed people staring at us, some smiling at Magnus but others giving me dirty looks, what was their problem?

"Hey!" I felt some one pat my back. Magnus and I turned around to see a guy with brown hair and gray eyes, "Is it true?"

I cocked my eyebrow at him, "What?"

He rolled his eyes, "Never mind, i'm sorry though. Camille is a bitch, sorry."

I felt my eyes widen as the boy walked way, "Camille?"

"Ignore it," Magnus said putting a hand on my back, "Come on, lets just get to PE. Ignore it, don't let it get in your head."

I nodded and started to walk towards the gym once more.

* * *

><p>Magnus and I were in the locker room, both of us changing. I would be drooling over Magnus as I do every day but I couldn't get Camille out of my head, what did the kid mean?<p>

"Alexander?" I heard Magnus's voice. I looked up at the beautiful man, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head, standing up and putting on the shirt, "I just can't get Camille out of my head," I said my voice coming out muffled by the shirt as I put it on.

"Well, I guess we're running Darling. Don't let her get into your head-" he stepped closer tilting my head up with his finger, "Maybe some running will get her out of your head.." he drifted ff as he leaned down and started to kiss me.

For a moment my mind went blank, forgetting everything around us.. until Magnus broke the kiss. "Ready?" he asked pressing his forehead against mine.

I smiled up at him, "Yeah."

Magnus's cat eyes shone for a second as he smiled, "Lets go."

I nodded as we walked into the gym, "CUPCAKES OUT IN THE TRACK."

* * *

><p>"Water!" I pleaded, as Magnus dragged me into the locker rooms.<p>

"I told you to take a break, who runs 5 miles straight?" Magnus chuckled as he supported my weight.

"Shut up," I mumbled, a small giggle escaping me, "I don't want to dress, it'll be too hot."

"Well, don't wear the sweater," Magnus chuckled as he dragged me over to our lockers, "Now.." he said slowly and leaned down capturing my lips. I moaned into the kiss, bringing him closer.

I slowly broke the kiss feeling my self pant even heavier, "Lets get changed first," Magnus chuckled.

I nodded and opened my locker, quickly changing into my baggy pants and loose shirt. I looked over at Magnus to see he already wore his skinny jeans. I roamed my eyes over his chest as he stretched, his pants were low enough that I could see his V line.

I heard Magnus chuckle, "See something you like?"

I felt my self redden as I met his eyes, my blush getting even worse. I looked away and started to put my clothes into the locker.

I was about to turn back around, pretending as if nothing happened when I felt Magnus's arms around me. Looking up I saw him grinning, "You're so adorable," he chuckled.

I felt my self redden. After all this time he could make me blush like a girl, "You're beautiful," I blurted out.

Magnus laughed, as I felt his chest vibrate under me. I couldn't help but smile at the angelic noise, "I love you."

Magnus grinned down at me, "I love you to darling." Magnus bent down to kiss me as I got on my toes and moved my head to the side so that I'll be able to kiss him.

His lips softly brushed mine as I slowly opened my mouth letting his tongue in. I let out a small moan, feeling Magnus grind his hips against my ass.

"Come on!" I heard a familiar voice, causing Magnus and I to break the kiss. In front of us was Jace holding his back pack, "Come on people! we don have all day!"

I groaned feeling Magnus let out a chuckle. Magnus let go of me as I shut the locker following Magnus and Jace out of the lockers room.

I was in a Hall way making my way to class. Magnus, Jace and I had separate all of us going our separate ways.

I felt some one punch my back hard as I let out a gasp of pain. I stumbled, and fell towards the locker, letting them carry my support. I quickly turned around to see who was there; Camille, Jonathan, and Scott. Shit.

Scott and Jonathan grinned at me, "Having fun fagget?" Scott asked.

"Wh-what?" I asked confuse feeling breathless.

Jonathan threw a punch as I blacked out for a second, "Come on," I heard a giggle, "Remember our last encounter?" I heard another giggle.

I looked at Camille to see her showing me her phone. I felt my eyes widen to see she had various picture of me and Magnus making out, yet Magnus was blacked out as if she didn't want people to know who he was.

"EVERYONE will know you're a fag," she grinned, "Ugh, I still don't know how Magnus likes you.. after Scotty and Jonathan are done lets see if you'll still have a pretty face-" she was cut off as I felt another punch in my stomach. I gasped and fell to my knees looking up at Camille as she leaned down, whispering into my ear, _"Magnus is mine."_

* * *

><p><strong>Camille is a bitch. I am glad she died. I sound horrible. XD. Okay, I know, I know after the break the damn cliffy.. but I had to... ALSO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! :) I had to let that out.. thank you guys for 77 reviews that actually means a lot to me :). Its one of my things in writing, seeing others people's opinions in my writing. Sorry also for the hardly JemxWill, I'll add a lot more in the next chapter ;). Sorry for any grammar things, i didn't have time to edit XD.<strong>

**~Reviews? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo again ;D. Well this is another way Of my apology.. sorry that I left you guy with a cliff hanger after a long time so I thought of updating this :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Jem POV <strong>_(Didn't expect that, huh? :D)_

"Will," I let out a small moan.

Will smirked up at me, as he quickly pulled down my pants. I let out a small gasp as I felt the cool air hit my cock. We were locked in the restroom, which Will had practically dragged me into. I didn't really care about that right now. I looked down at him, his blue eyes getting darker, as he took my cock in hand and licked the tip. I shivered at the movement as I pressed my self against the cold tiles.

"S-Stop teasing," I murmured gripping his hair lightly.

Will let out a chuckle, "As you wish gorgeous," with that he took in my cock as I let out a loud moan and gripped onto his hair tightly.

"God," I groaned. I looked down at him to see him bobbing his head. I threw my head back, feeling him take me whole. "Fu-ck," I moaned and started to thrust into his mouth. I heard him let out an odd sound as I looked down, afraid that I might of hurt him. I noticed he was jerking himself off.

It was enough for me as I felt my flat stomach feel tighter, "Ah- I'm..C-Close.." I moaned lightly. I felt him speed up as I climaxed, moaning out his name. I felt him drink every single drop as he stood up, still pumping himself and kissed me harshly, as I tasted my self.

I quickly got on my knees, pulling down his pants, bringing down his boxers on the way. I noticed pre-cum coming out of his large cock, as I smacked his hand away. I quickly took the pink tip into my mouth and licked the cum as I looked up at him to see his eye brows knit together.

I took him into my mouth, pumping with my hand what I couldn't reach, "Fuck- James!" Will groaned.

I tried my best to not choke as I felt him thrust into my mouth. I had lost all of my innocence to him, so everything I knew was from him. I swirled my tongue along his cock as I felt him get tense, "James," he gasped just as he came into my mouth.

I heard him moan as I swallowed everything, making sure not to make a mess. I released his cock with a pop. I was about to stand up when I felt him grip my shirt tightly and lift me up. I gasped as I felt him push me against the wall harshly and started to kiss he hard. I moaned into the kiss feeling him take the lead, our tongues brushing each other lightly.

Suddenly he broke the kiss, placing his forehead against mine. We were panting by the time as I looked into his dark eyes, they were beautiful in my opinion.

"I love you," He whispered and kissed my nose, as I felt my heart flutter.

I smiled at him, "I love you too."

He grinned and leaned in kissing me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back gently. We slowly broke the kiss as I said, "We need to get to last period."

Will groaned, "I rather ditch, and take you here."

I felt my self redden, I never blushed, of course only when Will said those type of things, "We have too," I mumbled and put up my pants.

William laughed and put his on as well as he took my hand, "Alright," he grinned down at me, he was about two inches taller, "Lets go."

I entangled my fingers with his as he opened the door, and we walked out.

We were walking down the hall, heading to class, the halls were deserted, god, we were so late. I kept on looking around to see no security or staff members, where was everyone?

"Meeting," Will said as if he could hear my thoughts, "Last period, all staff members go to a meeting. Guess they don't give a fuck if we miss last period."

I chuckled, "Ok-" I was cut off as we rounded the corner to see some one in the floor, "Oh my god," I said quickly and dragged Will with me to the person on the floor.

As we got closer I noticed the boy's glasses were thrown across the hall, his clothes completly black matching his dark inky hair. "Alec," I whispered.

"What the hell?" Will hissed as we let go of each other and rushed towards Alec. I quickly turned him over to see he had a huge scratch from his eye to his lip, his nose bleeding as if it was broken, a lip bleeding and a bruise on his jaw line. I heard Will take in a sharp breath, "Who the fuck did this?"

"I don't know," I said quickly, "Get his glasses, we need to call Jace and Izzy!"

Will nodded as I tried to lift his head up as I put my hand under it, "Alec?" I whispered, I heard a small groan in response. At lest I knew he was conscious. I felt something wet in my hand as I put him onto my lap. I looked at my hand to see it covered in blood "Shit," I hissed as Will came back.

"Whats wrong?" I heard Will ask.

"He's bleeding from his head-"

"The locker," Will said. I looked at him confused as he pointed at one. I looked at it to see a bit of blood on it, ho ever did this must of banged his head on the locker.

"I'm calling Jace," Will said as he pushed the phone against his ear, "Hello? Yes- I don't care if you're in class!" he hissed, "Jace some one beat up Alec were by his locker I think he's uncon-" he cut him self off. "Jace hung up I think he's coming."

I nodded, "What about Isabelle.. and Magnus!"

Will nodded as he got onto the phone once more, "Isabelle, Alec got beaten up-" he silenced for a second, "-Meet us by his locker-" he silenced once more as he hung up.

"I'll get him," he said, "Call Magnus, I think you'll be easier to explain." I swallowed and nodded as I handed him Alec.

I reached into my pocket and dialed Magnus's number. He answered immideatly, "Magnus?" I asked softly, as I heard him whisper, _"I'm in class, so make this good."_

I took a small breath, "Magnus.. Alec is hurt-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?" Magnus yelled through the phone, as I heard the panic in his voice.

"Will and I found him in the hall in the floor. We think some one did this to him-"

"Where are you guys?" I heard him asked as I heard the teacher screaming in the back ground, Magnus moving.

"We're by his locker-"

"I'll be there," He said and hung up.

"ALEC!" I heard some one yell as I slid my phone into my pocket. I turned around to see Izzy and Jace running our way. I quickly got out of the way as they almost crashed into me, on their knees and looking at Alec.

I heard Izzy take a loud gasp, "What the fuck happened?" Jace demanded.

"We don't know," Will said rapidly, "We were coming from- we came and saw him here."

"I'm going to kill who ever did this," I heard Izzy whisper, "Jace help me lift-"

"Alexander!" I heard Magnus's voice. I looked up to see Magnus already in front of Alec, "Who did-"

"We don't know what happened," Will said.

Izzy said, "Help Jace and I carry-"

"I'll carry him," Magnus said and lifted up Alec as if he weighed nothing onto his arms.

"Mag..." I heard Alec Whisper, almost coming out as a moan. I looked at Magnus to see he was in the edge of tears, "I know baby," he whispered, "We're taking you to a hospital."

Alec seemed to have fallen asleep, or even gone unconsciousness, "I'm Calling the ambulance," I heard Will say. I turned towards him to see him already talking rapidly.

The person that had caught my attention the most was Isabelle, I noticed her eyes were already pink, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cried silently. I felt my heart break for a second as I walked up to her and gave her a hug. I felt her relax, my shoulder feeling wet. But I didn't care, I'd be the same way if something happened to Emma or Will.

"Jace!" I heard Clary's voice, "Isabelle," Simon.

I let go of her as Simon equally hugged her. I smiled at them as I heard Simon soothing words at her.

"Come on," Will said and started to jog towards the exit, "They'll be here in a couple of minutes, Magnus- Don't drop Alec." He made a small smile trying to lighten the mood, not working.

I looked at Magnus to see him roll his eyes and walk with them, I following.

As we got outside I noticed the ambulances already there, "Jem, dear." I heard Will's voice. I looked towards him to see him smiling at me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yes...Don't worry about me, we have to worry mainly on Alec," I smiled at him.

Will smiled at me, "Yeah.. who would do that to him?"

"I don't know," I frowned, "But they better of had a pretty good reason."

Will nodded in approval as he entangled his fingers with mine, "Come on," he said and we started to walk towards the ambulance.

"-WERE HIS BROTHER AND SISTER!" I heard Isabelle yell as we got closer to see her yelling at a doctor, "We're going in the same truck!"

The doctor sighed, "Very well, you two-" he pointed at Jace and Izzy, "get in." He pointed at the ambulance, which Magnus was sitting down next to Alec, murmuring something.

"What about us?" Clary and Simon both asked, "Were his friends."

The doctor looked at all of us, "All four of you?"

"Yes," we all said.

The doctor smiled, "Get in the other Ambulance."

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus POV<strong>

I was pacing around the hall back and forth, aware of everyone staring at me. In the moment they hadn't let me in but Jace and Izzy were inside. I started to bite on my nails now, the black nail polish completly gone.

I groaned and hit my head against the wall, "Magnus, Calm down, he'll be ok-" I cut Jem off.

"You don't know that!" I snapped. I covered my face, taking in deep breaths, I had to calm down. "I'm sorry." I said, and slid onto the floor, "I'm just worried." I mumbled and looked at them.

I felt Clary pat my shoulder, "We know this is hard on you.. especially since you can't see him yet but he'll be ok."

I looked up to meet her eyes, "How do you know that? Clary.. I can't loose him."

Clary slid down the floor next to me, "Calm down. He's strong he'll make it.. they were just a couple of injuries-"

"Clary.. didn't you see him? Who ever did that-" I was cut off as I heard a door open. I quickly stood up to see Jace and Izzy come out.

"Magnus Bane," A woman in a white cloak said, "He's asking for you."

"He's awake!" I yelled happily and quickly ran into the room as I heard the woman murmurer, "...guys should get something to eat.."

I let the door close behind me as I quickly walked over to Alec. He had a small cord injected to to his wrist. His eyes shut.

I quickly walked over to him, "Alexander? Darling?" I asked.

"Magnus," I heard him murmurer, his eyes still closed, "..It hurts."

"I know sweetie," I cooed and touched his cheek gently with the back of my palm, "It'll be over soon, alright?"

I noticed him moving as he slowly sat up, his eyes still closed under his dark thick lashes, "...Trying to open my eyes...can't" he let out a chuckle.

I couldn't help but smile, "You'll be alright ok?"

Alec nodded, "Hard to open them." He smiled.

For the first time I noticed how badly he was injured, the scratch was no longer bleeding, but I knew it might leave a scar. A small band aid on his eyebrow.

"Magnus?"

"I'm right here," I whispered.

Alec smiled a small faint blush on his cheeks, "My eyes are opening."

I grinned, "Let me see your beautiful blue eyes Darling."

Before I could say anything else I heard the door open. I turned around as I felt my jaw drop. Camille. Her blond curly hair was down, her lips in red lipstick as I noticed her outfit. She only wore a mini denim skirt and a white tank top that was too small for her, exposing her chest.

"What are you doing here?" I commanded as she came closer.

She simply threw her self at me as I felt her lips on mine, forcefully opening my mouth. I was about to push her away when I heard a small gasp. I quickly pushed her off of me and turned around to see Alexander staring at me, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Alexan-" He cut me off.

"Get out," He whimpered.

I felt my heart ache as I started to plead, "It's not what it looks like-"

"GET OUT!" He yelled again his blue eyes shinning with water, "G-Get o-out, p-plea-se!"

I heard the door open once more as doctors and nurses came rushing into the room, "M-magnus... Get out!" he started to sob as his heart rate started to go higher.

"Alec.. Please-"

"Sir, you'll have to leave." A nurse with blond hair said.

"I can't," I whispered, as I tried to look over to Alec who was sobbing and crowded by doctors trying to calm him, "I need to stay-"

"Sir," she said once more, "You'll have to leave."

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN. AHA. SORRY. :D. I'll try to get more of any other couple that you guys would like in it (:. Also thank you guys for the lovely reviews. I thought nobody would continue to read this story so once i read the reviews it inspired me to read this. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Maggie!" I yelled loudly. We were in Magnus's back yard playing hide and seek, it had been around ten minutes! I looked around the small tress, wondering if he was behind any.

"Boo!" I heard some one yell behind me.

I gasped, jumping in the air, and ran, not looking back. I quickly ran behind a tree and started to pant heavily. I slid down the tree and started to cry.

"Alec!" I heard Magnus's voice. I looked up to see him in front of me, "Sorry! Sorry I didn't know you'll get scared that badly!"

"I hate you!" I yelled and pushed him away.

I noticed Magnus's eyes water as I gasped, "Don't cry!" I yelled and hugged him tightly, "Its okay now."

"Do you hate me?" He sobbed onto my shoulder as I started to cry more for my friend.

"No!" I yelled, "I really like you!"

"Alec," he stopped crying his voice raspy.

He let go of me as I was able to look at him now. He was no longer Magnus, he was Camille. Her eyes were no longer green but red, as her skin was paler than it already was.

"Alec." She hissed, showing off her fangs in which were covered in blood. Suddenly her whole white dress was covered in blood, "Magnus is Mine.." with that she lept at me, yellow claws coming out of her nails.

* * *

><p>I woke up, sitting up quickly and panting loudly. I looked around to see I was in my room. I looked at my bedside table to see the black clock there the numbers in red reading, '<strong>5:21'.<strong>

I sighed and rubbed my eyes as I reached over almost blindly and got my phone as well as my glasses. I quickly unfolded them and put them on to see everything completely clear now. They had let me out of the hospital last night. So I had only missed one day of school, meaning today I returned.

I turned on my phone to see a small bubble there;

**'158 Messages.'**

I felt my eyes widen as I quickly pressed on it, sending me to my inbox. I quickly pressed one to see an unknown number, 'I knew you were a fag.' Under it were the pictures Camille had showed me. It was me kissing Magnus, Magnus's face and clothing had been blacked out but you could still see his tanned, muscular arm around me.

I felt tears in my eyes, my stomach knotting. Camille had told everyone, and not just that.. I closed my eyes remembering the event. I had opened my eyes to see Magnus and Camille kissing furiously, pretty sure her tongue down his throat.

I opened my eyes again and kept on scrolling,

'Ur gay?'

'Queer.'

'Eww.'

'You're fucking gross.'

'Lol. What guy would want to be with you?'

I froze staring down at the last one. They were right. Why would Magnus want to be with me? 'Sex' a voice said. I felt tears in my eyes once more. Of course. He had my trust, it was just a matter of time before I lost my virginity to him. What if he was in it? What if he was in with Camille the whole time? 'Magnus is mine.'

* * *

><p>"ALEC!" Izzy yelled. I snapped my head up from my phone, as I adjusted my glasses. I looked at her to see her wearing black leather boots the reached half way through her knees. Denim shorts that you could burly see from her longer white tank top.<p>

"Are you there?" she chuckled a bit nervously, "What are you reading?"

"Nothing." I said flatly and stood up, putting the phone in my pocket.

"I'm so sorry, I'll kill who ever-"

"Izzy, its alright," I murrmered, "Doing anything to Scott, Jonathan, or Camille won't prove anything," I said and looked down at my hand, burly noticing the ring Magnus had given me. I quickly took off the golden ring, putting it inside my pocket, "I'll wait in the car."

Izzy Pov

Camille. That bitch. I looked at Alec as he went outside, and into the car. I quickly ran up stairs, ready to tell Jace. I went down the hall way and knocked quickly on Jace's door.

Jace opened the door slowly as I looked at him. He wore his usual outfit, blah.

"What?" he asked irritated.

I rolled my eyes, "I know who did this to Alec."

Jace's eyes widened. "Who was it?" he frowned.

"The bitch, Aka Camille. Scott and Jonathan." I snapped.

"Fuck," he hissed running his hand through his air, "I'll kill them-"

"I'll help you," I said firmly, "Tell Clary, I'll tell Simon. After we Can tell Jem, Will, Jordan and Maia. Did you see Maia she was crying when we told her."

"She really does care about him, HM?" He murmured, "Alright, whats the plan? What do we do to those assholes?"

I couldn't help but grin, "WE have to tell everyone first. We'll meet up before school starts, start texting."

* * *

><p>"Guys?" I asked Jace and Izzy. We were in our what to school, of course I had worn my normal outfit, black baggy jeans and a black baggy shirt. I knew school was going to be hell but what was up them? They kept on giggling and murmuring to each other as Izzy wouldn't get off her phone.<p>

"Hmm?" Jace asked as he rounded the corner.

"Whats going on?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," Izzy turned back at me and smirked, "The scar Camille gave you is fading," she smiled.

I touched the scar that run from my cheek to my lip, as I nodded, "It wasn't as bad as I thought.."

Jace stopped the car, as I took in a deep breath everything coming at me at once.. _Everyone knew I was gay._

I looked at Izzy and Jace for help, but they quickly got out of the car and sped walked away, as I heard Jace lock the car. Oh my god.

I quickly got out of the black truck as I was aware of all the stares. I felt my self redden as I looked down, quickly getting into the building. I looked around to see people giving me disgusted looks. I started to walk down the hall way as some one pushed me roughly causing me to almost fall, but to stumble over my own feet.

I heard people starting to laugh as I continued to walk, "ALEXANDER!" Some one yelled.

The hallways went silent as I turned around. Magnus. He looked gorgeous.. as always...

"What?" I asked looking up at him.

"Alec.. please let me explain," he pleaded.

"I saw it their is nothing to explain."

"SHE KISSED ME!" He yelled, as he gripped onto my waist, "Alexander I will never cheat on you. You have been my best friend for years, and I won't let you go."

"Magnus," I whispered, "Just go. Don't ruin your life-"

He cut me off as I felt him crush his lips onto mine taking me by surprise, and broke the kiss holding onto my hand, "Alexander Lightwood, I love you and never doubt that," he said once more and leaned down to kiss me.

* * *

><p><strong>I DID NOT EDIT THIS SO I AM SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMARSPELLING MISTAKES. And yes, I am aware that a lot of you were pissed so I did this. xD. I also know that this is the shortset chapter I have written yet. I am a bit busy, but I will update the next chapter quickly. Before Sunday, I promise. XD. And Yes, everyone will get their revenge..;D. **

**Review on thoughts? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(AN AT THE BOTTOM :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec Pov<strong>

_He cut me off_ as_ I felt him crush his lips onto mine taking me by surprise, and broke the kiss holding onto my hand, "Alexander Lightwood, I love you and never doubt that," he said once more and leaned down to kiss me._

I gasped, feeling his tongue roam my mouth, as I helplessly clung onto his shoulders. Letting my eyes shut, I felt him slowly brake the kiss. After a second I opened them again to see cat eyes staring into mine, "I love you." I whispered.

Magnus smiled at me, as he took my hand from his shoulder, intertwining his fingers with mine. "Forgive me for something I didn't do?"

I chuckled, "I forgive you."

Magnus grinned and pecked me on the lips one more time as he looked around the hall way. I looked around as well to see pure shocked faces. Who knew the magnificent Magnus Bane would fall for the plain Alexander Lightwood?

* * *

><p><strong>Maia POV<strong>

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. _

I was holding Jordan's hand tightly, whom I'm pretty sure was trying to pull away next to me. I didn't know why he put up with me. We were in the hall way as well as I took in the view of Alec and Magnus kissing. That was so fucking adorable. And not only were we here but everyone else was.

Izzy was jumping up and down and squealing quietly as she clung onto Simon's hand. Jace and Clary both grinning at each other as they looked back at Alec and Magnus. Jem and Will (who in my opinion were too cute together) were smiling as they would kiss each other every few times.

Of course, Alec and Magnus couldn't see us we were in the back of the crowd of everyone. Izzy and Jace had told us who had hurt him- assholes. But they had a plan.

"Maia, Jordan," I heard Izzy hiss.

We both looked towards her as everyone else was gone (the mini group was gone), "Follow me," she whispered.

I looked at Jordan as he nodded down at me, a small smile on his lips making his milky brown eyes shine. I smiled up at him as we started to fall Izzy.

Damn people were nosy ass hell. Anywhere we went we heard whisperers of Alec and Magnus. But hey, at least Alec was getting some good attention.

Izzy stopped in front of a small room as she opened the door. Janitors Closet.

Inside everyone was there sitting down, since it was small Jem sat on Will, as Clary sat on Jace- Simon waiting to be sit on.

Jordan sat down as I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me along as well. I sat down as I looked up at hm, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Okay," Izzy said as she sat on Simon who seemed to be satisfied, "It was Jonathan, Scott, and Camille- everyone got that?"

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah, whats the plan?" Will asked, as I noticed his arms circle Jem's waist.

"Halloween." she said simply.

"What?" Jordan asked confused.

"Halloween is in two days, meaning Friday. There letting s wear costumes- of course Camille and her henchmen are coming. There's going to be a dance. We strike them there. We beat the fuck out them-"

"Isn't that a bit too mean?" Clary asked, "Why don't we just humiliate them? No harm done-"

"They could of killed Alec, Clary," Izzy snapped, "He'll have that fucking scar for weeks, he already has a purple eye, he has a bandage on his eye brow, and he needed stitches on his head, and his fucking wrists were sprained."

Jace sighed, "If we beat the shit out them.. I'm not touching Cammille Izzy, that's.. well.. not right... of the guys to touch her. Jem, Will, Simon, Jordan and I can take care of Scott and Jonathan. The girls- you girls- that sounds weird.." he chuckled, "You guys take Camille."

"So that's the plan?" Simon asked, "Beat the shit out of them when their alone?"

"We'll humiliate them as well during the dance-" Izzy was cut off by the bell, "Shit."

"Lets meet up for lunch," I suggested, "Magnus and Alec are good alone," I chuckled. Everyone else chuckled, getting it the small joke.

* * *

><p><strong>Alec Pov<strong>

It was the period before lunch. Meaning Calculus. The teacher was absent as there was a new substitute. Mr. Blackthorn. I will admit he looked like a big guy, and some one not to mess with with but he was actually really nice, and had given us the day off.

"Alec," I heard some one say. I turned to my left to see Emma there, the same one who had saved my ass last time.

"Oh," I smiled at her, "Thanks about last time."

Emma grinned as she turned to me as well, "Is it true? You're with Magnus?" She arched her eye brow, her expression serious.

Did she hate me now? "I. Yes."

A huge grin spread through her face, "I'm so happy for you!" she yelled and walked up to me giving me a huge bear hug.

I couldn't help but smile and hug her back as she moved her desk by mine and sat next to me, "How long have you guys known each other?"

That question took me aback. All day everyone had asked me when we started going out and all, but mainly some just whispered, as I heard my name and Magnus's all over.

"Since.. first grade." I smiled.

Emma looked at me in confusion, "Didn't he just move here?"

"Well," I said slowly, "He moved when we were both in fifth grade- summer- about to go to sixth," I chuckled, "He moved and he gave me a ring, so that we'll reorganize each other in the future. Seven years later, me meet each other again."

"Can I see the ring? If.. that's okay with you. Jem told me-"

"Jem?" I asked.

"He's my brother," she grinned, "I'm usually in the library or outside during lunch, with my friend Julian, so we don't really talk much in school. He always finds me somehow."

"Wow," I grinned at her, "I didn't know that," I smiled and reached in my pocket taking out the golden ring with blue liquid inside, "Magnus has one too but its green, anytime you connect them a heart shapes."

"Aww," she said.

I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at the ring. I slowly put it on where I had it before, just as the bell rung.

"Where are you going to be in Lunch?" I asked.

"Library, their bringing in new book, Julian and I have been waiting all semester!" She shirked and ran out of the room.

I couldn't help but grin as I put on my back pack and walked out of the room. Just as I got out I felt the tension. People staring at me and whispering, "Hey! Um Lightwood!"

I turned around to see a couple of girls there, "Is it true?" The asked in unusion.

"What?" I asked.

"You're with Magnus Bane," they shrieked.

I felt my self redden aware of the stares, "Yes," I said lowly.

"Oh my god!" One of them yelled, "But you two are opposites, that's so weird, but cute!"

I felt my self redden as I quickly walked away. Yes, I was a bit happy that people didn't find it gross, but why make such a big deal out of it?

'Maybe because Magnus is popular as shit!' a voice said in my head.

"Hello Darling," I heard a husky voice in my ear causing me to shiver. I turned my head to see Magnus there, for the first time seeing his outfit.

He wore red leather skinny jeans, a pink, tight long sleeved shirt, that was button down with two or three buttons unmade, as a loose black tie hung from his neck. He looked.. well I'll just say it: Hot.

I smiled up at him, "Hello, Mr. Bane."

Magnus chuckled as he took my hand and led me through the hall, aware of the stares. Magnus didn't seem to give a fuck, so I tried as well.

I stood up straight and started walking with a bit more confidence. _Oh god_, i thought as I slouched a bit,_ how the hell can I be confident in these baggy clothes?_

We got into the cafeteria as I started to Look for Izzy, Jace and the rest. They weren't here.

"Don't worry," Magnus grinned at me causing me to blush, "Ragnor and Raphael are over there-" he pointed at a round table in the middle of the cafeteria, where I noticed Ragnor and Raphael.

"Okay," I said as Magnus took me to them. This was perfect.. We already had so much attention and now we were sitting in he middle of the cafeteria. I didn't really care about that this moment, I was with Magnus, so that's all that mattered.

As we got closer I noticed Ragnor with his hands behind his head, and his mouth open yelling, "Throw it in!" Raphael in front of him with a bag of grapes in his hands.

We sat down just as Raphael threw a grape, landing in Ragnor's mouth, "GOOOOAAALLL!" They both cheered.

I couldn't help but laugh, hearing Magnus laugh as well. "You guys are fucking weird," I heard a voice say. I looked up to see a guy with white hair, almost like Ragnors and blue eyes that seemed purple coming our way.

"Look whose talking," Raphael sneered, "Mr. a jiffy-"

"Shut up," He whined. "I'm Malcolm Fade," Malcolm rinned at me, "Magnus's friend. I'm guessing you're Magnus's boyfriend.. Alec?"

I felt my self redden, "Yes."

He grinned as he sat down next to Ragnor and hugged him sideways, "God, its so chilly here... I'll be in La in a jiffy, but I just moved. And I have Ragnor.."

Ragnor grinned as he turned to his side and kissed Malcolm on the lips, "You better not fucking move."

"I won't hun." Malcolm chuckled.

"Eww," Raphael sighed and covered his face, "Why am _I_ single, and you're not?" He asked pointing at Ragnor.

Malcolm giggled as Ragnor laughed rolling his eyes.

I felt Magnus's arm around my waist as I looked up to meet his cat eyes, I don't think they'll ever fail to surprise me.

"I love you," I whispered blurting out as I took in his features.

Magnus smirked, "I know. I love you too," he whispered as he leaned down and started to kiss me. I slowly opened my mouth letting him enter as I ignored everything around us.

I felt his hand brush my cock as my cock twitched, and I let out a small moan. Magnus broke the kiss slowly, "Skip school with me?"

I felt eyes lazy as I nodded quickly. Magnus grinned as he took my hand and led me out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Magnus quickly closed the door behind us, as he pushed me roughly against it. I let out a small moan feeling him grind our hips together, as I was hardened. I felt his hands go under my thighs as he quickly lifted me up. I complied as I wrapped my legs around him.<p>

"Magnus," I gasped, as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Magnus chuckled as he turned us around and slowly placed me onto the bed. I let my legs stand as I looked up at Magnus. He was quickly taking off his long sleeved shirt, exposing his perfectly tanned chest as if it had been kissed by the sun. The lights were off, so the only way I was able to see him was the window by the bedside table, giving us a bit of illumination.

Magnus bent down once more, the tie still around his neck, and started to kiss me passionately. I smiled into the kiss as I felt Magnus tug onto my shirt. I complied as I took it off, braking our kiss for a second. I threw it who knows where onto the floor as I felt Magnus starting to grind our hips together.

I let out a small moan gripping his neck tightly as Magnus broke the heated kiss. He moved lower as I felt him start to suck on my neck, probably leaving a mark.

I looked up at him as he leaned up. I took in a sharp breath as I felt his warm finger starting to trace m nipples, my pants getting extremely tight now, "Mmh- s-stop t-teasing." I moaned out as I arched my back up.

Magnus chuckled, his voice coming out low and husky "My, my isn't some one impatient."

I felt my self redden as I met his eyes. Magnus leaned down and started to trail down kisses down my chest, as I shivered at every touch. Suddenly he yanked down my pants,my boxers as well, as I let out a loud moan, as my cock sprang free.

I felt Magnus lick the tip as I let out another moan, throwing my head back, "Mag- d-don't t-tease.."

Magnus laughed, "Tell me exactly what you want."

"Mag-" I was cut off as I felt Magnus take me whole. I threw my head back letting out a loud groan. "Mmg- fu-uck." I moaned, feeling Magnus's tongue swirl around my cock.

I gripped his hair lightly, as I heard him let out a groan. For a second I thought I had hurt him when he started to hum around me.

I felt my stomach tighten. Magnus seemed to have notice as well as he let go of me with a loud pop. I let out a small whimper, not being able to control my self, "I- I w-want you," I stuttered as I felt my face get hot.

Magnus leaned down, placing both of his elbows on the sides of my head so that he was looking down at me, "Are you sure Alexander?" he asked is voice filled with worry as I felt my heart skip a beat, "We don't have to if you're not ready, I don't want to push you or-"

I cut him off as I got on my elbows and gave him a small kiss, "I-I I'm ready, I want you, I don't want to hold back anymore. I love you, and I trust you."

Magnus smiled down at me as he leaned down and kissed me lightly, "I love you Alexander Lightwood."

I felt a small blush spread through my cheeks, "I love you too Magnus Bane."

Magnus smirked as he leaned back up as I noticed the huge bulge in his tight jeans. God, how could he stand it?

Magnus slowly removed the rest of my jeans as well as my boxers, so that I was completely naked. I couldn't help but blush darkly as I closed my eyes, trying to contain my breathing. He had already seen me naked, so I shouldn't be panicking. Yet, I was about to loose my virginity, but this was Magnus. The person I've known since I was a child. The one I loved.

I opened my eyes again to see Magnus completely naked, holding a small bottle. I noticed he was hard as well as I quickly looked up. _He's big,_ I thought.

Oh god.

I looked to meet his eyes as Magnus soaked his fingers into the bottle, "I have to get you prepared first love."

I nodded as I felt him spread my legs. I looked up at him as he leaned down and started to kissed me deeply. I slowly kissed him back as I opened my mouth letting his tongue into my mouth. I let out a small moan as I felt one of his fingers into me. It felt a bit weird, I'll admit, since I wasn't used to this... or things in my ass.

I let out a louder moan feeling the second one inside of me, stretching me more, my moan being drained out by the kiss. Suddenly, a third finger was pushed in, as I broke the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck.

I felt his fingers start to push in and out slowly as I started to pant as he started to scissor me, "Ah.. Mah-gnus, gah-" I was cut off as I felt his fingers brush my prostate causing me to let out a loud moan.

I quickly let go of his neck, gripping the sheets tightly. Then, his fingers left me. I opened my eyes, letting out a small whine from missing the warmth.

Magnus chuckled, kissing my cheek lightly as he leaned back up. I stared at him as I saw him dip his fingers into the liquid and quickly soak his cock with with. Magnus got closer as I noticed him aligning himself with my entrance, "Are you ready?" he asked huskily, as I noticed his eyes filled with lust.

"Fuck me," I ordered not sure where the confidence came from.

Magnus let out a low chuckles as I felt him slowly enter me. I gasped, as I shut my eyes tightly feeling him enter me completely, he was bigger than the damn fingers. I arched my back feeling Magnus's skin brush mine. I opened my eyes to see his face inches from mine, "You're so beautiful," he whispered as he crushed his lips with mine.

Slowly, Magnus pulled out, and thrusted back in deeply. I let out a loud moan, as Magnus swallowed it from the kiss. Magnus started to slowly thrust in and out as I held onto his shoulders tightly, feeling the pain slowly turn into pleasure.

"Mmh.. fuck Mah-" I was cut off as Magnus quickened his pace and leaned back up, "God, Alec, you're so ti-ght." he moaned.

I wrapped my legs around his back, causing him to push in deeper as I threw my head back and started to pant and moan heavily. I moved my hand from his shoulder to pump my self when Magnus smacked my hand away.

"I'll do that," he said huskily as I felt him starting to pump my cock the other holding onto my shoulder. I let out a small moan at the pleasure as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him down.

I kissed him hard, not giving a fuck how sloppy and inexperienced it was. Magnus quickly pushed himself in fully, as he hit my prostate causing me to yell out a moan. "Fu-ck!" I groaned as I felt him thrust into my prostate repeatedly.

"Mh- mh," I moaned out loudly as I felt my stomach tighten. "G-going to-" I didn't get to finish as I climaxed, shooting cum between our chests.

Magnus started to pant as he quickly thrusted in faster than before as he let out a loud moan, as I felt him cum inside of me. He slowly fell on top of me, as both of us were panting.

Magnus let out a heavy chuckle as I felt him pull out causing me to whimper from the loss. He stood up and got a towel from the floor cleaning us both. I felt my eyelids heavy as I looked up at him. Magnus fell onto the bed beside me . throwing the towel away, wrapping his arms around me.

I snuggled onto his chest, resulting him looking down at me as I looked up at him, "I love you," Magnus said as he brought me closer.

I smiled up at him, feeling my eyelids get heavier, "I'll always love you," I whispered before sleep took me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I am sorry if this.. sex scene was horrible, I'm not really good at them XD. I was planing to do this in further chapters but then... 100 REVIEWS! OH MY FUCKING GOD THANK YOU SO MUCH! So this was sort of a reward.. sorry if its a shitty reward xD. You guys are awesome! (:! I might not be the be the best writer and all and I'm not sure how I got 100 reviews but thank you! :D. Okay okay. Onto other of my stories. I've been getting some Pm's about A life for a Life and My Guardian angel. I will continue A life for a Life, and for My Guardian Angel i'm not sure. I might but I'm afraid of no one wanting to read it and getting hate for not updating of how much of a shitty author I am.. damn, I am xD.**

**Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am so sorry! I know its been a long time and I swear I am not dead I am ALLLIIIVEEE. I know some of you love/like this story so why not come back? You guys are really amazing :) Thank you guys so much for the support. As a reward (If you like this) this is my longest chapter yet. I will as well update another story or two ;). I love you guys! :D**

**(I own nothing.. the plot only) :)**

* * *

><p>Alec Pov<p>

I woke up slowly, feeling my lower half on fire. I let out a small groan, opening my eyes to see a tanned chest in front of me. I closed my eyes, not being able to contain the blush at the events earlier. I had lost my virginity. I had always been afraid, but that was something I would never regret. I opened my eyes once more feeling Magnus stir. I looked up at him to see him opening his eyes, revealing his beautiful emerald eyes, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Good Morni- what time is it?" he chuckled.

I smiled up at the beautiful man, "Pretty sure its still afternoon.. or maybe night-"

"MAGGGNNUUUUUSSS!" I heard Raphael's voice, "GET UP MOTHER HAS MADE DINNNEERR! IF ALEC'S IN THERE: HIII!" He yelled, as I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Magnus groaned as he sat up and got out of the bed. That is.. when I realized.. we were both naked. I felt my self redden as I quickly got a pillow and covered my self with it.

Magnus laughed at my expression, "Darling, no need to hide what I've already seen."

I sighed, feeling my self getting redder as I removed the pillow and sat up. Magnus walking around the bed as he took me by the elbows, standing me up and started to kiss me slowly. I placed my hands on his chest as I complied and opened my mouth. Magnus taking the lead quickly as we stood there for a while.

Magnus slowly broke the kiss, still holding onto my elbows, "If we don't stop now, It'll take everything in me to not take you here once more."

I felt my self redden, a small smile forming my lips, "Shut up." I murmured.

Magnus chuckled, "Stay here," he said, "I'll get us something to wear." he said as he walked away. Of course, I couldn't help but stare.

I rubbed my eyes and started to look around as I found my black boxers. I quickly slipped them on as I heard Magnus come out of the room, "Gray sweat pants- you okay with that?" he asked as I noticed him wearing gray sweatpants as well, as he wore a white V- neck.

"Yeah," I said as I picked up my black shirt from the floor and put it on. Magnus walked over to me as he handed my the gray sweat pants, as I quickly put them on as well. Something about wearing Magnus's clothes made me feel embarrassed and tingly inside.

I felt Magnus entangle his fingers with mine causing me to look up. Magnus smiled and kissed my forehead as I entangled my fingers with him as well.

We walked towards the door as Magnus unlocked it. Before I knew what was happening, Magnus slung me over his shoulder.

"Magnus!" I screamed in horror looking down onto the floor and holding onto the back of his shirt for dear life. Magnus laughed as he started to move.. as he slapped my ass playfully.

I noticed us coming down the stairs as I started to hear laughter. Shit. "MAGNUS BANE!" I yelled and smacked him in the back, demanding to be put down.

"Magnus, let the poor boy down," I heard Cassies voice, Magnus's mom.

"I was just having a bit of fun," I could hear the smirk as he spoke.

I smacked him again as Magnus turned around, as he faced the stairs now. I looked up, still dangling from Magnus's shoulders. Ragnor, sitting down with Malcolm and Raphael sat across from them, Cassandra in the front. "Hi." I said awkwardly, aware that I was a tomato.

Raphael laughed as I could tell Cassie was holding back her laughter, yet failed as she let out a small chuckle, "Magnus! Put him down!"

"Thank you!" I said before Magnus put me down so that I was face to face with him. I poked him in the chest, "Don't do that," I hissed.

Magnus chuckled as he kissed me lightly, "You love it." I rolled my eyes, and kissed him back as I made my self towards the bar stool. I sat down as I let out a low hiss, feeling my ass definitely on fire now.

"Are you okay?" I heard Cassie ask. I kept on looking down at the food, "Yeah, I just um fell and I have a bruise.. that's all."

"Okay."

"I'm sorry," Magnus whispered, "You'll be sore-"

" I- I know!" I whispered, feeling red, "Sorry." I looked up at him as Magnus smiled at me and took my hand.

"I have to go," Cassie said looking at her phone, "They need me at the hospital."

"Aw," Raphael said, "You're hardly home now a days."

Cassie grinned as she took Raphael's cheek on her hand and squeezed it, "We'll hang out all weekend honey!"

Oh my god.

Magnus and Ragnor burst out laughing. Malcolm was simply giggling as I tried my best not to laugh. I placed my forehead on the counter, shaking and trying not to laugh.

"Leave him alone!" Cassie yelled, ¨My baby boy has missed me!¨ She yelled as I heard the door shut.

I burst out laughing, my stomach starting to hurt. "Oh my god!" I gasped.

"Aw, Honey!" Ragnor mimicked his mothers voice.

"Shut up!" Raphael yelled as he got the pasta and threw it at Ragnor. Suddenly Pasta was flying everywhere.

"Alec!" Magnus yelled, in between laughs, "Get the food!" he yelled once more. I looked up to see him getting his plate. I got mine as well as I let him drag me into his room.

* * *

><p>I woke up, feeling cold. I opened my eyes to see Magnus wasn't there. I sat up quickly feeling my heart race as I heard the door from the bathroom opening. I looked down at my self to see I only wore boxers and the black shirt from last night.<p>

I heard the bathroom door opening to see Magnus there. I felt my mouth water a bit as I took in the view. He only wore a towel around his waist, as his chest was exposed, water still running down his chest. Holy shit he looked like something from a magazine.

Magnus chuckled as I felt my self redden looking at his eyes, yup model, "Enjoying the view?"

"Damn right," I grinned, not sure where this confidence was coming from.

Magnus laughed as he walked over to me, bending down and giving me a small kiss. Aware of how bad my morning breath might be, I didn't push it.

"I'll change, and be fabulous," Magnus grinned, "Go take a shower darling, there's an extra tooth brush in the cabinet."

I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek as I walked towards the restroom. Before I knew what was happening I felt him slap my ass. I felt my self redden as I walked faster, "Magnus!"

I heard Magnus laugh as I shut the bathroom door and taking in the view. I walked over to the shower when I caught my reflection on the mirror. I looked at my self to see I had no bags under my eyes, my hair was actually tamed and my blue eyes no longer looked gray. A huge hickey was on my neck, yet, I smiled.

* * *

><p>I came out of the restroom steam coming out as I opened the door. I noticed Magnus in front of the mirror, applying gel to his spiked up hair. He wore light green jeans, a yellow V neck and a red scarf around his neck. He seemed to have noticed me since he turned around, "Ah, Alexander!"<p>

I couldn't help but smile, "I.. Um.. can...I.. Borrowsomeclothes?"

Magnus chuckled, "As long as I get to pick."

I was about to protest when I shut my mouth. It was just one day, so why the hell not? "Okay."

Magnus grinned, "Alright, stay there!" he said and ran into his walk in closet.

Twenty minutes later I wore black skinny jeans- not leather to my relief. A button down lightly blue, yet tight, shirt that apparently matched my eyes and of course my hair was tamed. The only thing out of place were my old shoes.

"You look gorgeous," Magnus chuckled as I felt his arms around my waist. I turned my head toward the side enough so that I could see him.

"Thank you. But.. Have you seen your self lately? Magnus you look like a god-" As soon as I said those words I felt my cheeks heat up quickly.

Magnus laughed, his hold on me getting tighter, as I pressed my self against him, "Just one thing.. can I apply eyeliner on you-"

"No," I said quickly, "No make up."

"Glitter?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Spray on glitter?"

"No- what?" I looked up at him confused. Magnus winked at me as he went over to his drawer pulling out a perfume. "Perfume?"

Magnus chuckled, "Close your eyes." I cocked my eye brow at him yet closed him, what was perfume going to do? I heard him starting to spray me, yet i didn't feel any type of wet substance on me. "Alright, open your eyes." I heard Magnus chuckle.

Confused, I opened my eyes, "What?" I smelled my self, "Its perfume-"

"Spray on glitter my dear," he grinned, "Look in the mirror. You look amazing."

I felt my eyes widen as I quickly ran over to the mirror. IT WAS EVERYWHERE. Under my cheeks. In my hair. In my shoulders, on my shirt, on my eyes lids, "Magnus." I moaned, Covering my face.

"What?" Magnus laughed, feeling his arms around me once more, "Honey, you look amazing."

* * *

><p>Magnus and I arrived to school as we stayed in the car for a bit longer. We were actually early. I looked down at my ring, the liquid still there. As I heard Magnus turn off the car, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, 21 messages, four voice mails and six missed calls. All from Izzy and Jace. Fuck.<p>

"Whats wrong?" I heard Magnus ask. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I forgot to tell Jace and Izzy I was going with you." I said and scrolled down, "Last call was at 6:28, think they figured it out?"

"Yeah," Magnus chuckled as he reached for my hand. I smiled reaching over as well as we entangled our fingers, "I got a text from Izzy this morning telling me that she would kill me if I gave you herpes, STDS, HIV-"

"I get it," I chuckled and looked at him, "I'm actually nervous." I whispered, "The outfit. The whole gay thing.."

"Alexander," Magnus said softly, causing my heart to flutter. After all this time he could still do that. "I love you, and I will never let anyone hurt you. If anything- who was it?" he asked as I felt him hold on me tighten.

"It doesn't matter-"

"Who hurt you?" he asked, his cat softening.

"It.. It was Camille, Jonathan and Scott. Magnus just let it go please-"

"I should of known," he groaned, "The bitch and her dogs. Alec, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I.. I didn't want to worry you Magnus," I felt tears in my eyes, "I knew you would-" he cut me off as he leaned in, kissing me softly. I kissed him back.

After a couple of seconds, we broke the kiss needing air, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

Magnus used his other hand, wiping the small tear away, "Don't apologize," he said, "Lets go inside. I want to show you off to everyone."

I chuckled, wiping my eyes, "Alright." We both let go of each other, as we climbed out. Right when we came out I felt the tension. All of the stares. I looked around the parking lot to see I was correct, people were pointing at us, or simply staring.

I felt Magnus's hand entangle with mine, as I entangled my fingers as well looking up at him. "Not sure if you noticed," he grinned, "People are literally undressing you with their eyes," he chuckled.

I chuckled as well as we started to walk, I not slouching for one of the few times, "The Halloween dance is tomorrow," I said, "What are you going to be?"

Magnus grinned, "I'm going with a cat."

I felt my self chocke, "What?"

"Well," he grinned down at me as we continued to walk, I trying to ignore the stares. "I was just going with cat ears, and cat eye contacts. Maybe I'll freak people out with my no belly button."

I laughed, remembering that Magnus had been born with it, "Wow. So you're planing to go shirtless?"

"Well of course," he chuckled, " I might just wear a jacket and not button it," he grinned, "What are you going to be?"

"I... ugh.. I don't know actually," I said looking up at Magnus embarrassed, "Haven't thought about it."

Magnus grinned, "Come naked. You'll surely have the best costume."

I felt my self redden, "No!"

* * *

><p>"Oh lawd," Maia wailed as she banged her head on the table, "GUUUUYYYSSS I HAVE NO COSTUME!" She yelled out dramatically and threw her hands in the air.<p>

I grinned as I heard Magnus chuckle. Everyone was here, of course in lunch. I had gotten random people today coming up to me complementing me, congratulating me with Magnus, being nice out of no where or simply talking to me. Thing is, that they had never spoken to me.

"You can come as what Jace, Izzy, Alec, Simon and I are going!" Clary grinned.

"What?" I asked, "I have no costume."

"Well," Izzy grinned flipping her hair, "While you and your Boyfriend were making love, we went shopping."

I felt my self redden, "Izzy!" I hissed feeling Magnus's arm around me As almost every guy in the table exploded into laughter, every girl Awe'ing.

"Alec's no longer a virgin?" Will gasped, "Wow. You were bottom right?"

"WILLIAM!" Jem yelled, smacking his arm. I could of been mad, yet all that escaped me was a laugh. Jem was practically the responsible one in their relation ship.

"So," Malcolm started, "Yesterday.. when you guys-"

"Yes." Magnus chuckled him off, "We had amazing sex yesterday. Problem solved."

I groaned covering My face, leaning back on Magnus's chest.

"Oh god," Jace murmured, "Come on, I'm eating."

I rolled my eyes, "So what are we on for costumes?" I asked Izzy.

"Well," she said, "We're going to be Shadow hunters. You know in the movie, the main characters Jamie and Lily with the brother Kevin?"

"Oh, yeah." I said, "Kevin the one with the make up things, Lily blond, and Jamie red head?"

"Yes," Izzy grinned. "Well I have all leather outfits. I'm using a Whip. Jace, swords, Simon and Clary steels, and you a bow. Just like when we were younger," she grinned.

"Wait," I said confused, "We're bringing weapons to school?"

"Holy shit, that's so cool," Jordan laughed.

"No, duh," Izzy laughed, "They're all fake. And we got the fake tattoos too you know."

"That's cool," Simon grinned, "What are you guys wearing?"

"I!" Jordan spoke up first, "Will be a wear wolf."

"Oh my god, I can be one too!" Maia yelled, "Jordan we'll match." she grinned. Jordan smiled at her, giving her a kiss.

"Well," Jem said, "Will and I are going to be Vampires-"

"I WAS GOING TO BE A VAMPIRE!" Raphael protested.

"Then we'll all be Vampires," Will rolled his eyes.

"I'm," Ragnor started, "going to be a warlock. I have it all. I'll have green skin and horns."

Malcolm laughed, "Me too, he grinned at Ragnor, "Only that my eyes will be purple, also my skin and no horns, I'll have a wolf tail."

"You guys are weird," Jace stated causing everyone to laugh, me as well.

"Who's hosting the dance?" Simon asked.

"Ooh," Izzy said, "the gym is closed since it'll be there. They're working on it and its going to be Helen and Adeline. Catarina will be there-"

"Catarina?" Raphael asked, "You mean the hottie that-"

"Shut up, let me continue," Izzy said, "Well they're hosting it and in charge of decorations. They need help so you guys-" she pointed at Magnus, Jace and I, "Can help out instead of doing PE."

"Yes!" Magnus cheered just as the bell rung, "Alexander darling, we're volunteering." I smiled up at him, Magnus's cat eyes shining as he took my hand.

"I'll see you guys after school!" I called after them as Izzy winked at me, dragging Simon with her.

...

I dressed quickly, even though Magnus had seen me naked already I still felt a bit uncomfortable. Magnus simply took his time as I watched his model like body. I wasn't sure how, but he had gotten glitter on his PE shirt. I closed my locker, now looking at Magnus completely as he changed.

As he finished, Magnus looked at me and said, "You may stop staring."

I felt my self redden, "Sorry I-"

"Its okay," Magnus laughed, "Anyways, I get quite a lot of stares by my gorgeous looks."

I rolled my eyes, bringing him down by his collar of his shirt and kissed him roughly. Magnus seemed taken a back since it took him a second to kiss back. Before we could get further I stopped the kiss arubtly, Magnus letting out a small whine.

I couldn't help but laugh as I smiled at him, entangling my fingers with him and dragging him outside. As said there was a small sign in front of the gym doors saying "FREE DAY, PLEASE MAKE YOUR SELVES OUTSIDE."

I lead Magnus outside as I noticed the coach there, his eyes quickly landing on our entangled hands, "Cupcakes." he said, "Names."

"Don't you already know our names-" Magnus was cut off as the coach blew his whistle, "NAMES CUPCAKES."

"Alexander Lightwood, and Magnus Bane." I said quickly.

The coach frowned down at his clipboard, nodding approvingly, "Go have fun."

I nodded as we started to walk away when I heard him call out our names, "Bane, Lightwood." he said slowly, as we turned around, to see him.. smiling? "I'm proud of you guys." He said.

I was about to ask when he blew his whistle adjusting his cap and went into the lockers screaming, "OUT CUPCAKES, OUT!"

A small smile formed my lips as I felt Magnus's lips on my cheek. I felt my self redden as I looked up at him, I still had to get used to this.

"Do you want to go sit on the bleachers?" He asked.

I grinned, "Yeah."

On our way I noticed a couple of girls handing out pink flyers, before I got time to react Magnus started to drag me to them, "I'm sorry darling," he said as he continue to drag me, "But its ninety degrees and their's AC in the gym."

* * *

><p>(The Next Day)<p>

Alec POV

I wasn't sure where anyone was. Magnus hadn't come to school. I had suspected he was getting ready for the dance but he hadn't answered any of my messages. So for lunch I had spent it with Raphael, Malcom and Ragnor talking about the costumes. Apparently everyone else had been designing the costumes.

I don't even know why people didn't come we were coming out early today, since it was Halloween and they wanted people to get ready for the night.

Mean while I was in last period, English. I looked around, the teacher completly oblivious to the fact that no one was paying attention. I was pretty sure the bell was about to ring but it felt like centuries.

Suddenly, I caught my self, a small chuckle escaping my lips. What was wrong with me? I used to pay attention. Not caring for the bell, maybe only hoping it didn't ring soon so that I'd finish my work.

I let out a small sigh, covering my face. Since Magnus came, I've changed. Was it a good thing?

The bell rung, just as I felt some one smack my back. I frowned, looking up to see a girl there. Her hair was dyed a dark red, as she had peircings everywhere, ¨Watch your back at the dance,¨ she said softly, her voice not matching at all how she looked, ¨I'm hearing rumors..¨ With that she walked off.

* * *

><p>I got home to hear screaming upstairs. Oh my god.<p>

¨NO THAT ONE GOES IN YOUR ARM!¨ I heard Izzy yell.

¨WHATS THE DIFFERENCE?!¨ Jace yelled back.

I threw off my backpack on the counter as I started to run up stairs. Hearing the screaming continue, ¨BUT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MATCH ALEC.¨

¨BUT I WANT A LEATHER JACKET.¨

¨SIMONS WEARING THE LEATHER JACKET.¨

¨I DON'T CARE.¨

I opened the door to Izzy's room to see clothes thrown everywhere. I looked at Izzy to see her hair in a messy bun. She wore a black belly shirt. Showing off her stomach of course and black leather, skinny jeans. Yet the thing that caught my attention was that around her arms, stomach and chest were tattoos. The same ones from The Mortal Instruments.

¨Alec!¨ She said quickly, ¨Don't you think you and Jace should match?¨

¨No.¨ I said quickly.

¨HAH!¨ Jace said in a matter of factly, ¨Seeeee? Anyways I have to impress a lady and Alec has to impress a dude.¨

I felt my self redden, ¨Shut up.¨

¨Fine,¨ Izzy said, ¨Alec take off your shirt.¨

_¨What?¨_

¨I have to apply the fake tattoos,¨ She said, ¨Shirt off.¨

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys if you read! Also next chapter if you guys would like will be up quickly! :3 Next chapter is the dance! Reviews on what you guys think?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, I know this is late but I've been busy. I'm sorry I moved again and school is horrible here so -.-. Anyways new chapter :)**

* * *

><p>ALEC POV<p>

This time, I was in the back seat. I didn't really feel like driving, I mean.. what If Magnus didin't even come? The only reason I even wanted to come to this stupid dance _was_ for Magnus. The only reason why I even dressed this way was for Magnus. Instead of coming in my baggy clothes, I came in something that made me look WAY different.

Izzy had straightened my hair, so it was '_flawlessly_' tamed. I wore tight leather jeans, that literally clung to my skin, yet, they were really easy to move in. Covering half of my knees were black combat boots. Instead of a baggy shirt I wore just a black, leather vest, nothing under, exposing my arms and half of my chest, Yet you couldn't really see it all, seeing how I was covered in fake tattoos, even one in my neck. Behind me, slung over me, was my bow.

¨Alec,¨"I heard Izzy's voice.

I looked up, woken out of my thoughts causing me to notice we were already here. I quickly got out and looked around to see people entering the gym, all dressed in different costumes.

¨Alec, you okay?¨ I heard Izzy's voice again. I looked to my right to see her staring at me with a wary expression, ¨Magnus will come, he didn't shut up about coming with you.¨

I felt my self blush, ¨Really?¨ I asked in a soft voice.

Izzy rolled her eyes, ¨Get your head out of your ass Alec,¨ she chuckled, ¨Magnus loves you.¨ With that she walked away, her whip dragging behind her.

¨Well,¨ Jace said. I looked at him to see we almost looked the same, seeing that we both wore pure leather, but he wore a leather jacket. ¨Lets go inside,I have to see how hot Clary looks.¨

I rolled my eyes, not being able to hold in my laughter as I walked in with Jace. I looked around as we walked to see some people staring. I mean, I'm pretty sure we were the only ones dressed as shadow hunters.

Once we entered I noticed the room was a bit dark, which almost made it hard to see.

I looked around just as some one pushed me roughly. I stumbled back and looked up to see a girl vomiting next to me. I cringed and quickly walked away trying to see where Magnus was.

¨Alec!¨ I heard Will's voice. I looked around till I got a sudden glimpse of everyone on a curricular black table.

I quickly made my self towards them, admiring their costumes on the way. Ragnor and Malcom hadn't been kidding. Ragnors skin was now green, as he wore a black tall hat, horns sticking out of it. I could tell he had a cane with him. Next to him Malcolm's eyes shone a light purple, his skin purple as well, he might as well been full purple if it wasn't for his outfit and hair.

Will, Jem and Raphael all had seemed to get paler, as they grinned at me showing off their fangs. Will and Jem both had capes and odd outfits while Raphael's clothes had been cut, he looked like he had been in a fight seeing all the fake blood around him.

Mean while Jordan and Maia both had wolf ears, and brown shirts and jeans. I honestly thought they were going to have the costumes, yet you could see their tail hanging under the table.

Yet, Magnus was no where to be seen.

I smiled back, taking a seat next to Maia, ¨Hey guys,¨ I said, slowly taking of the bow and putting it down.

Clary smiled at me, as well a shadowhunter, ¨Hey Alec, nice tattoos.¨

I smiled at her, ¨Do you guys know where Magnus is?¨ I asked them.

They all looked at me in confusion, ¨He's in the dance floor,¨ Jordan answered.

¨Wha-¨ I was cut off as I noticed Magnus emerging from the dance course people had parted for him, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

I felt my jaw drop as I stared at him. He wore a dark purple cloak, with no shirt under, showing off his no-bellybutton. His hair was down, as it was still covered in glitter. I honestly liked it. Around his cat eyes was eye liner, making them stand out, the only difference was that his eyes were now slit. Under his cheeks was glitter. His ears pierced while his fingers had various rngs on them, our ring catching my attention. Yet the thing that caused me to gasp was that he didn't wear jeans, or shorts, simply grey boxers. _**(Better image; Godfrey Gao dressed as Magnus in the movie ;D)**_

Magnus got closer as he stared down at me, his eyes scanning me, ¨Hey gorgeous,¨ his voice coming out low, seeing how everyone else seemed to be not giving us any attention.

¨H-hey,¨ I found my self stuttering, well knowing I was a tomato.

Magnus smirked as he held out a hand, ¨Dance with me?¨

I nodded slowly as I took his hand, slowly standing up, ¨N-nice costume,¨ I said.

Magnus chuckled as he leaned in and kissed me softly. I smiled a bit and kissed back. I slowly, moved my lips away as I pouted at him, ¨Where were you all day?¨

¨Getting ready.¨ He said simply.

I frowned, ¨You could of at least answered, you could of sent me a damn text-¨ I was cut off as he crushed his lips against mine. I let out a small gasp as I could hear Magnus chuckle against my lips.

He broke the kiss as he gave me a small grin, ¨I'm sorry,¨ He leaned in closer his lips against my ear, his voice coming out low and husky, ¨I'll make it up to you when we get home.¨

I nodded slowly, feeling my face heat up a bit. Magnus leaned away, taking my hand into his, ¨Come on,¨ He winked at me, ¨I have to show everyone in the dance floor how gorgeous my boyfriend looks.¨

I couldn't help but laugh as he dragged me into the middle of the dance floor. We stopped as he slowly turned me around and pressed my back against his chest, ¨Try to enjoy your self,¨ He said lowly as I felt his crotch grind with my ass. I let out a small gasp as he slowly started to move to the song.

I tried to follow to his rhythm, but couldn't help but let out a small moan now and then. Soon I would be hard. I was about to turn my head to look at him when I felt one of his hands grip my hips tightly, the other gripping my chin, forcing my head to the side and up so that I could see him. His contacts made his eyes look exactly the same if it wasn't for the slit.

We stared at each other for a moment as he let out a low whisper, ¨You're so beautiful..¨ He leaned down and kissed me slowly as I kissed back a million thoughts clouding my head. I wish I could tell him how beautiful he was. Shower him in the love that he deserved.

I slowly pushed him away as I removed my self from him and turned around. Magnus gave me a confused look. I took his hand and dragged him across the room, sitting him down on a free table.

¨Magnus,¨ I said slowly as I was now taller than him.

Magnus stared up at me. I put my hands on his neck as I kissed him slowly, trying to make this kiss the most passionate yet. I heard Magnus let out a small moan, his hands finding my waist. I broke the kiss before I could take it further and looked at him.

¨Magnus..¨ I said slowly taking in a deep breath. ¨You are literally the best person I have ever met. When we were younger you were the only friend I had- my only best friend.¨ I felt my eyes water as Magnus's eyes grew soft, ¨When you left my life was hell with out you. I hated my self. I was bullied. I believed them. I never knew if you were coming back.¨ I couldn't hold it in, a small tear rolled down my cheeks as I continued, ¨When you did you changed my life,¨ I chuckled, ¨Ever since you've come back I've never felt this happy. I love you Magnus. You're the only person I'll ever love this way again. So, thank you..¨ I whispered feeling the hold Magnus had on me tighten, ¨Thank you for coming into my life. I love you and I don't think I'll ever stop.¨

I noticed Magnus's cheeks redden as he quickly let go of me and throw off the contacts, his beautiful green eyes a light red, ¨I love you Alexander Lightwood.¨ He said lowly as he brought me down with him. His lips connected onto mine as he moved his lips slowly against mine. I felt his fingers brush away the tears as they had stopped running.

We stayed like that for a while. Both of us in each others embrace as we kissed. We broke the kiss as I saw him brushing off his own tears. I felt my heart melt as I helped him, ¨I love you,¨ I whispered.

Magnus gave me a small smile, ¨I love you too.¨

I smiled back as I kissed his cheeks, ¨You look amazing as well by the way.¨ I chuckled.

Magnus chuckled as he stood up, now taller than me, ¨I'll get us some drinks while you stay, what do you say?¨

I smiled at him, ¨Sure,¨ I nodded, ¨But I need to go the restroom first.¨

Magnus nodded as he kissed me lightly, ¨Don't take long.¨ With that he walked away.

I sighed, placing hand on my heart as I started to make my self into the restroom. My heart was beating fast. I smiled, as I got inside the restroom to find it empty. I expected it to be filled but maybe everyone was out enjoying their dates.

I made my self to the sinks and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My lips were a bit swollen, as my eyes were a light red, while my face was just… red. I chuckled at my self and turned on the water, bending down and splashing my face with it.

I stayed there for a while, washing my face lightly with the cold water as I heard the bathroom door open. I didn't mind it and turned off the water as I wiped my face with the small napkins.

Before I could even open my eyes I felt some one shove me hard, causing me to fall back. I yelped and looked up quickly to see Sebastian, Jonathan and Camille their. I felt my eyes widen as I quickly stood up, walking backwards.

Jonathan smirked, ¨Whats wrong fag don't have our little friends and boyfriend to protect you?¨

I frowned, ¨Fuck off.¨

Sebastian started to laugh as he walked closer, before I knew what was happening my jaw was on fire as I let out a loud scream, slowly falling onto my knees and clutching my jaw. I looked up at them feeling my eyes water from the pain as I heard Camille laugh lightly, ¨Maybe next time with that you'll watch what you say.¨ With that she walked off and unlocked the door getting out slowly, ¨Just finish him.¨ She barked.

I looked up at Sebastian and Jonathan. The last thing I saw was Jonathan's pale fist.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnus POV<strong>

I sat on the round black table, drinking from the cup. I knew Alec had to go to the bathroom- I guessed it was to wash his face, but now I literally thought he was using the bathroom.

I sighed and put down the cup, looking around the room. I noticed a girl staring at me from across the room. She wore a white bra and a black apron. Her hair was a light brown, hanging down her shoulders as she wore too much lipstick, her red lips almost popping out. She winked at me and slowly rose her apron with her hand, showing off her thong.

Before I would of gone over, and token her home. But now, she was nothing compared to my Alexander. I looked at her with a bored expression and continued to look around. I saw couple dancing together in the dance floor and even groups of friends.

I looked at the golden ring I shared with Alexander. A smile formed my lips, remembering the events from earlier. Everything he had said had made my heart melt. When he started to cry I had resisted the urge to bring him down and hug him tightly, but I knew he still had more to say.

Suddenly I heard the Dj speak into the mic, ¨Okay, okay, okay. Last song for the night and get your partner because this'll be a sloooowww song-¨

He didn't have to finish the sentence before I bolted out of my seat. I had to get Alexander. It had been around 10 minutes I'm pretty sure he had finished. I lightly pushed people out of the way as I noticed Sebastian and Jonathan leaving the bathroom.

I felt my eyes widen, standing frozen. I quickly walked into the bathroom, feeling my heart stop.

Alec lay on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth. His vest was across the room as written on his chest spelled 'FAG.' A huge bruise was forming by his jaw as well as his right eye and a small scar on the side of his face.

I quickly rushed over to him, placing his head over my lap, ¨Alexander, darling, talk to me.¨ I said quickly feeling my heart go at a hundred miles per hour.

I got a small moan in return as his left eye opened, exposing his beautiful blue eyes, ¨Magh-¨ he cut him self off, letting out a loud cough, more blood coming out of his mouth.

I felt my eyes widen in horror as I took off my coat, placing it under his head, and removing my leg from under him.

¨Its okay baby,¨ I whispered, feeling my insides boiling, brushing his cheek with my hand ¨I'll get everyone, you'll be alright, okay?¨ I said slowly, and stood up, running out of the bathroom.

¨ISABELLE!¨ I yelled, getting a few stares, well knowing I was only in my boxers.

Isabelle seemed to have heard me as I ran to her already seeing her and the group standing up.

¨Magnus?¨ She asked, ¨Why are you in boxers- why is there blood on your-¨

¨Alec,¨ I snapped, talking quickly, ¨He's in the bathroom Jonahan and Sebastian-¨ I didn't get to finish as her and Jace shoved me out of the way.

¨Magnus,¨ I heard Jem's voice, ¨Calm down. Lower your voice, everyone's staring. He'll be okay-¨

¨I WILL NOT CALM THE FUCK DOWN!¨ I scram hearing the room go silent. I rushed back to the bathroom to see Sebastian and Jonathan out of the corner of my eye, in the middle of the dance floor.

I felt my insides boil, as I walked over to them, ¨_You_!¨ I pointed at both of them shoving people out of the way, ¨FUCKING-¨ I wasn't able to finish the seantance, ¨WHAT DID YOU DO?!¨ I yelled, now infront of them and shoving them both with my hands.

Sebastian smirked, ¨Showing the fag a lesson. Oh yeah its you turn huh-¨ I cut him off as I punched him as hard as I could, sending him down. I heard gasps from everyone and screaming, well knowing they were calling for security. I turned to Jonathan and doged a blow, bending backwards as I gripped a fist full of his hair and shoved his face onto my knee, throwing him onto the floor.

I noticed Jonathan being knocked out unconsiess as I noticed from the corner of my eye Sebastian standing back up. I wasted no time as I punched him in the gut. Sebastian stood up straight and punched me in the eye, causing me to fall backwards. I let out a small groan, feeling my head hit the floor. I looked up, feeling Sebastian get on me. He smirked above me, ¨Guess you'll end up the same way as your little boyfriend.¨ He raised up his fist and threw a punch.

I dodged it easily, moving my head to the side as he hit the floor. He let out a scream as I punched him in the nose and rolled us over. I got on top of him and started to throw punch after punch. Soon, my fists were covered in blood as I continued, ¨DON' YOU DARE TOUCH ALEXANDER AGAIN!¨ I yelled as loud as possible. Before I got to throw another punch I felt hands on me dragging me away, ¨DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!¨ I yelled and started to fight back at the hands.

¨DAMNIT MAGNUS!¨ I Heard Raphaels voice, ¨STOP ITS US.¨

¨YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HIM YOU IDIOT!¨ I heard Ragnor as I stopped fighting.

¨WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!¨ I yelled, still feeling my insides boiling as they dragged me across the floor. I looked up seeing pure shocked faces. I didn't care what they saw. Fucking little disgusting humans that never defended my Alexander before I got to the damn school.

I felt some one grab my legs. I looked down to see Will and Jem grabbing both of my legs, ¨WHAT ARE YOU- LET GO OF ME!¨ I shouted angrily, I could walk by my damn self.

¨Alec needs you,¨ Jem said lightly, ¨We'll take you to him-¨

¨I CAN WALK!¨

¨That doesn't mean you'll go back and finish killing them!¨ Will snapped.

I stayed quiet, not protesting as I let them carry me outside. I looked around to see paramedics everywhere. Only two to three ambulances though. I continued to look around as Alexander came to view. Izzy and Jace next to him trying to talk to him as Jordan and Maia talked to the paramedics.

¨LET GO OF ME!¨ I yelled. They didn't hesitate to drop me as I felt a small pain on my lower side.

I ignored it, quickly getting up and running towards Alec.

¨Magnus,¨ I heard him saying.

¨He's coming,¨ Izzy whispered as I came next to him, pushing Jace out of the way.

¨Alec, baby,¨ I said lightly as I cupped his cheeks lightly. Alec looked at me a small smile forming on his beautiful rosy, pink lips, ¨Magnus.¨

I felt my eyes water, yet forced them down. I wouldn't cry now. ¨It'll be alright, okay?¨ I said lightly trying to coo him, ¨I'll never let anyone hurt you again-¨

¨Magnus,¨ he mumbled, ¨Kiss me.¨

I hesitated and looked at him for a moment, his light blue eyes shinning, ¨I love you,¨ I told him and bent down, connecting our lips.

* * *

><p>Izzy Pov<p>

I held in the tears, staring at Magnus bend down and kiss my brother. I knew who it was. Jonthan and Sebastian, Scott didn't even come. I turned away to see Simon their.

¨Hey,¨ He said slowly, ¨He'll be alright you know?¨

I nodded and walked over to him, letting him wrap his arms around me. I pressed my self against him, slowly breathing him in. He smelled like a cheap cologne, vanilla maybe?

¨I know who it was,¨ I told him.

¨I know,¨ he said, ¨Its been taken care of.¨

I felt my eyes widen, slowly taking a step back and looking at him, ¨Did you guys.. beat.. them up?¨

Simon chuckled and shook his head, ¨Magnus,¨ he said, ¨I think he snapped. It was him, he took them both by him self.¨

I nodded as I felt his arms around me once more, ¨Isabelle?¨

¨Yeah?¨ I asked slowly.

¨What are we?¨

I stood frozen for a moment. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes, ¨What do you want us to be?¨

¨More than friends.¨ He said quickly.

¨Best friends?¨ I chuckled, earning a groan from Simon as he pushed me away.

I looked up at him as he took me by the shoulders and bent down, kissing me lightly. I grinned and kissed back, ¨What about my boyfriend?¨ I mumbled against his lips.

¨I'll like that,¨ he said, letting out a small sigh.

I smiled at him, ¨You're... cool.¨

¨Cool? That's all I get?¨ He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, ¨Get us punch, maybe you'll be cool-er.¨

¨Fine,¨ He grinned and kissed my cheek, walking away.

I smiled watching him walk away. I slowly started to walk away from the group. I knew Alec was safe now. He had Magnus.

Before I got far I felt some one tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Camille their, a fake smile on her lips, ¨I'm sorry for what happened to Alec.¨

I felt my self redden from anger, ¨_You_,¨ I hissed, ¨You_ bitch_, you told them what to do!¨

Camille faked looking hurt, placing a hand on her chest, ¨Why would I ever do that? Anyway's you have no proof,¨ she grinned now, taking a step towards me, her green eyes glaring, ¨Try anything and-¨ I didn't let the whore finish.

I used all of my strength and slapped her across the face. She stumbled backwards but didn't get to recover as I leaped on her, and pulled her hair, causing her to fall on her knees. She let out what seemed like a screech as she started to claw at my face.

I growled and kicked her in leg, throwing her to the ground and getting on top of her. ¨YOU.¨ I slapped her as hard as I could, ¨FUCKING,¨ _slap,_ ¨SELF RIGHTEOUS,¨ _Slap,_ ¨BITCH.¨

I lifted my hand to throw another blow when I felt arms around my waist, ¨I think she's had enough,¨ I heard Simon's voice.

¨_No!¨_ I hissed. Before he took me fully away, Camille sat up as I kicked her as hard as I could with my combat boot, ¨STAY THE FUCK DOWN YOU LITTLE-¨ I was cut off as I felt a hand on my mouth now.

I bit who ever's hand it was, still being dragged away as I heard Simon yelp, ¨Izzy!¨

I smirked satisfied to see Camille screaming now, ¨_Help! Help! She attacked me!_¨

I looked up at Simon, with a small smile, ¨So how cool did I look?¨

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was another long chapter for me, But I tried to fit everything in! :D. I'm going to keep writing but I'm sorry if I take a while again! I really don't like this new school and I have tons of Hw. Anyways thanks for reading!<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll try to update soon if you guys would like!<em>**


	16. Chapter 16

Camille POV

I stared down at the concrete floor, my blond curls falling at my sides, long enough that I could see them. I felt a small tear roll down my cheek. I looked around the dark alley, seeing no one here. I lifted a manicured hand and placed it against my cheek, feeling it throb. What ever Isabelle Lightwood had done, I deserved it. I slowly kicked off the black high heels I wore. I was still in costume of course. If you called a black, silk dress, black high heels, and a black jacket a costume. And fangs of course. But, I had taken them off earlier.

I knew that everything I had done was wrong. I knew treating Alexander Lightwood was wrong. But I couldn't help it. He took the person I loved. The only person I have ever loved.

-Flash Back-

I smiled at Jonathan as we talked about him buying a new color box.

¨So, so my mom got 5 because they were on sale!¨ He grinned.

I laughed, ¨ I only have one. My mama bought it too. She said she'll buy me more later.¨

Jonathan laughed along as I looked up to see a boy with dark inky hair and baggy clothes there. I tried my best to grin at him, but seeing his expression I knew I must of taken it a little too far. I giggled trying to lighten the mood.

¨Who are you?¨ He asked me, his eyebrows raising up. ¨I was going to sit next to him.¨

I was about to answer when Jonathan answered, ¨Alec, Camille is my new friend. Sorry. Go sit somewhere else.¨

I was about to say he could sit with us when Alec's face turned red as he frowned, ¨Fine..¨ He continued walking, leaving me and Jonathan.

¨He could of stayed.¨ I told him.

¨But I want to be friends with you more,¨" he smiled, ¨He was my friend so now its your turn.¨

I heard laughter behind us as the bus started to move, ¨wait..¨ I told Jonathan. I sat up on my knees and looked behind us. Next to Alec was a boy I had never seen before. I felt butterflies in my stomach as I stared at him. He was really.. cute.

-END OF FLASH BACK-

I chuckled to my self, feeling more tears spill out of my eyes. I had taken it too far this time and I knew. Magnus Loved Alec.

-FLASH BACK-

We were in class and recess was about to start. I looked at Magnus talking to Alec fast as if they had a lot to share.

¨Wait,¨ I heard Alec say, ¨I have to pee.¨ He whispered, earning a laugh from Magnus.

¨TEACHER!¨ Magnus yelled, ¨Alec has to use the potty.¨

Alec turned red, his blush noticeable from where I was. ¨You may go Alec, hurry back.¨ The teacher said. Alec nodded and ran out of the room, still red.

I took this as my chance. I leaned over and poked Magnus in the back. Magnus turned towards me, a small smile on his lips, ¨Hi.¨ he said.

¨Hi,¨ I grinned as big as I could, ¨Do you want to play in recess?¨

¨Sorry no,¨ he said, ¨I'm going to be with Alec.¨

-END OF FLASH BACK-

I wiped the tears from eyes. I knew he loved him. I should've let them be. But I couldn't. I hated liking someone so much and them not noticing me, going for someone else. Never being a choice, never being noticed. I tried everything. I looked like damn slut trying to get his attention. Yet, nothing worked. I knew I had to let Magnus go. He loved someone else..

I looked down at my small purse, and opened it to find a pack of cash. I had been saving it for when I moved out. Maybe that could wait.

Will Pov

I ran my fingers through Jem' silver hair. The hospital had let us stay here for a while. I had told James to sleep. He had looked exhausted. Across from us Izzy was cuddled up against Simon, while Simon snore loudly. To our left Maia and Jordan were sprawled against the floor, their fake tails around them as they drooled on each other. In the center was Jace and Clary on the floor as well. Clarys red hair seemed to be suffocating Jace since every so often he would wake up and move the hair out of his face. While to the other side was Malcolm and Ragnor both wrapped around each other just sleeping silently. Next to them was Raphael, alone, wrapped around a jacket.

I almost felt bad for him. Everyone but him seemed to have partner. Unlike everyone else, with a relaxed face, he had a deep frown as he slept. I wasn't really sure what he was into. Men or women? Or both? I had caught him before staring at guys in the gym but I'd also hear him talk about how hot some girls are.

Of course we didn't take up too much space, if anything we were crowded together, not even taking up half of the room. I looked down at James and smiled a bit. The name Jem fit him. If anything he was my Jem. A Gem that I'll treasure. I looked up to see the woman behind the counter staring at us all. I'm pretty sure not a lot of people ever stayed to sleep over in a hospital, wearing costumes and in the waiting room.

Magnus was the only one that had stayed in the same room with Alec. Izzy and Jace had protested but Magnus wouldn't calm down and started to yell. I thought he was a bit over dramatic but I would of done the same thing if it was Jem. So in a way, I was cheering him on.

I felt Jem stir, causing me to look down. His eyes opened slowly, revealing his beautiful grey eyes. I couldn't help but smile at the view. His light pink lips, matching his beautiful pale skin. A small blush on his cheeks from the sleep.

¨Hello beautiful,¨ I whispered and bent down kissing his cheek.

I heard Jem chuckle, ¨Hello gorgeous.¨

I smiled and leaned in, connecting our lips together.

**Magnus POV**

I woke up, letting out a small groan. My back cracked as I sat up straight, slowly rising my hands above my head and stretching. I opened my eyes and looked down at Alexanders form. He was paler than usual, the small blush on his cheek barely showing since he had needed more blood. His pink lips, almost red. His eyes lashes still long while his eyes rested while his dark hair was tamed. I guessed the doctors had done it.

I, of course had slept here. They had offered a bed but I was okay in a chair. Well, actually I had fallen asleep without meaning to trying to stay up if Alexander did.

I looked down at my self to see that I only wore boxers and a blue gown like Alexander. The nurses wanted me to at least wear something so I accepted it.

I looked up back at Alec and took his hand into mine, I was an Idiot letting him go alone. Three of ribs, his nose, and one of his fingers had been broken. I wasn't sure how much money it would be but I rather be poor rather than leaving Alec here.

Suddenly I felt his hand entangle with mines. I felt my eyes widen as I looked a him, ¨Alec?¨

His eyes slowly opened, revealing his baby blue eyes. I felt a small smile on my lips as I stood up, and bent down, ¨Awake darling?¨ I asked slowly.

Alec chuckled lightly, ¨I love you,¨ He mumbled.

I smiled back, and leaned down capturing his lips. I felt his hand leave mine as he wrapped his arms around my neck. Suddenly his strength became 10x better as he pulled me down onto the bed with him. I gasped and broke the kiss, ¨Alec- no- are you alright?¨

Alec smiled, nodding, ¨I just want you.¨ He mumbled.

For the first time I felt my self blush, braking eye contact with him, ¨Alec we can't.¨

¨Why-¨ he started to whine.

I let out a deep sigh and ran my hand over my hair, keeping my eyes closed, ¨Alexander I'll do anything to take you any fucking day but I can't right now. Not while you're like this.¨

Alec pouted, taking everything in me not to kiss him, ¨Fine.¨

I smiled and bent down, licking his neck, earning me a small moan, ¨I thought you said-¨ I cut him off as I crushed his lips with mine.

Alec let out a small moan as I placed both of my hands on each side of his head, feeling his hands on my back.

I heard a small click. Before I got time to react I heard a male voice, ¨Mr. Bane and Lightwood-¨

Alec broke the kiss, pushing me to the side so that we both lay on the bed. I looked at him to see him completly red. I smirked and looked over a the doctor.

His skin was pale. His hair blond and his eyes black, he coughed, ¨I'm Doctor Alexei de Quincey.¨ He said slowly, ¨Your payments have been paid by an anonymous source and your friends are outside, if you would like them to come in.¨

¨Anonymous source?¨ Alec asked.

¨Yes,¨ De quincey said, adjusting his white coat, ¨The person wanted to remain anonymous, she- the person wanted to not be known.¨

¨Why?¨ Alec asked in, ¨We should be thanking her, how much was it?¨

De quincey gulped, ¨I'm not sure. The person just didn't want to be known. You should be very lucky.. I don't know what got some one to pay so much. That person- she must of cared for you.¨ He said, ¨Now, your friends are out that door, may you let them in?¨

¨Yes!¨ Alec and I both said. I chuckled and looked over a him to see him grinning at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Raphael's POV<strong> _(Huehuheuehuehuehueh..)_

We waited outside of Alec's room. Apparently we had to wait. A nurse came to us saying ¨Oh sorry, you have to wait for acceptance.¨ I wanted to slap the whore, we waited all night for this shit and she came with this?!

Suddenly, the door opened. Coming out was a tall pale man. Maybe taller and paler than me. His hair was a light blond, basically the color of dead grass. His eyes scanned us, they were dark brown. Not black.

¨Hello,¨ he spoke. His voice was rich, something I never though of. I suddenly felt aware of how I looked. God damn my curly hair- wait, why the fuck did I care?!

¨Your friend would like you to go in.¨ With that his eyes stopped on me, and I stared back. Everyone, of course ignoring us and walking into the room excitedly.

It felt like the stare went on for an hour until I heard the door close causing m to brake eye contact and jump.

I heard him chuckle, as I recomposed my self and frowned looking over at him to see him closer than before. He walked towards me, as I continued to stare. For the first time I felt like I was about to have a fit by just staring at some one.

He stopped in front of me, his eyes scanning me, causing me to feel self conscious, ¨_Wh-at?¨_

I mentally cursed my self. I wanted to sound rude, like I didn't care, but I sounded the complete opposite. For once in my life, I felt small.

He grinned, ¨I'm Alexei De Quincey, who might you be?¨ he extended a hand.

My frown deepened like hell I was going to shake it. ¨Raphael Santiago.¨

Alexei smirked and retreated back his hand, just to use it to lift up my chin to look up at him in the eye. I would slapped/smacked/ or punched him, yelling at him to go away but something held me back.

¨You play hard to get... _huh_?¨ His voice came out husky at the end causing my face to feel like if it was on fire.

¨The game is too easy,¨ I whispered, not being able to raise my voice. My eyes roamed over his face, and landed on his lips.

Then, he leaned in our lips merely inches from each other, ¨You're something else aren't you?¨

My eyes focused on his, when I noticed him lick his lips. Before I got the time to react our lips connected. Him, kissing me. Yet, I kissed back. I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist as he pushed be back against a wall.

I felt his hand slide down my back pocket, as I felt my eyes widen, to see his eyes staring down at me, in the kiss. He bit down my lower lip, a small whimper coming out of me as I felt him grip my ass tightly and then let go.

He broke the kiss and took a step back, staring at me as If enjoying the show, ¨Call me Santiago.¨ He said huskily and kissed my cheek, walking away.

I stayed there for a moment. Still in shock of what had just happened. I slid my hand down my back pocket and felt a paper, and took it out.

_'Call me_

_555-5555'_

* * *

><p><strong>Its been a while so why not. To be honest I didn't even know how to start. I wore 3 versions of this but this ending with Raphael... I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT MADE ME WRITE THIS! I JUST GOT HYPED AND FELT BAD FOR RAPHAEL. ALSO. I HAVE FORGOTTEN. THIS STORY WILL LAST A WHILE BECAUSE WHILE WRITING THIS I GOT SO MANY IDEA YO ;-;. It's harder for me to update since I live in the desert now, and my wifi has to be limited and I have to clean and fix everything and fngoeojrwp. Anyways. What did you guys think on Camille? De Quincey and Raphael? Anything in general! XD<strong>


	17. Chapter 18

"Hey, Alec?" Magnus said lightly, taking Alec's hand into his. At the moment they were still in the hospital. Alec wouldn't be released for two more days but they didn't want him in school for another week.

Alec looked up at his lovely boyfriend, a small smile creeping up his lips, "Charming?"

Magnus chuckled, "Charming?"

"Suits you." He grinned and entangled his fingers with Magnus's.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out once all of this was over.." Magnus's voice drifted off a bit. He was afraid Alec didn't want to be too open about their relationship yet, what if this was a bit too soon for him? "I mean only if you would like-"

"I would love to," Alec cut him off. He couldn't help but bring Magnus's knuckles to him and kiss them lightly, he didn't know why it was hard for Magnus to ask. Magnus was over confident and seeing him that was sort of cute..Anyways he saw before how Magnus would get hurt, he needed to give it all a chance.

"Oh yeah.. the police know what happened. They're only going to do a two years in Juvy unless you go to the court and get them more time.."

Alec chuckled and shook his head, "I think a two years is enough. I don't want to get into anything deep.."

Magnus gave him a confused look, "They're-

"Its okay." Alec smiled and brought down Magnus, giving him a small kiss, "I mean they won't be at school. So that's good."

Magnus's face was only inches apart from his, close enough that he could feel Magnus's breath against his cool skin, "You okay I love you right?" Magnus breathed out, Alec slightly getting a scent of mint. Alec nodded, returning the words in a small whisper as Magnus bent down and connected their lips.

Alec leaned on his elbows, returning the kiss. He opened his mouth slightly, allowing entrance to Magnus's tongue. He felt warm, strong hands wrap around his chest, going back around his back. "I love you." Alec whispered against Magnus's lips and continued the kiss.

"You.." Magnus cut him self off kissing him slowly, "Are beautiful. You're the most gorgeous being I have ever laid my eyes upon."

Alec felt him self blush at the compliments, his face turning a light shade of pink as he wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck. He couldn't get enough of him. Magnus was his drug. Magnus was pure perfection to him and hearing Magnus say that- tell him he felt the exact same way made him feel amazing. A way no one had ever made him feel. "Charming," Alec whispered and kissed him lightly, "You're my charming."

Magnus chuckled against their lips, the moment being interrupted when they heard a small knock on the door before hearing the noise of the door opening. Magnus broke the kiss and slightly leaned up to see who it was. It was two grown people when he realized they were Alexander's parents. The man had Alexander's eyes brows and dark hair. His mother having light blue eyes, not bright as Alexander's though.

He slowly let go of his beauty to see Alexander's eyes narrowing at them. "Alexander." Maryse said, "We heard you were here. Um.. who's this? Your friend?"

Magnus took a step back and looked over at Alec. Alec noticed the small look of hurt in his eyes. It was now or never, he thought. "This is my boyfriend." He said lightly and looked over at his boyfriend. His boyfriend who really did look like a Prince Charming. It was now or never, he thought before continuing, "When you guys were gone.. This is Magnus.. my old friend.. he came back..."

Maryse's eyes widened in shock as Robert made a low grunt and walked away. Not saying a word. Alec felt the pang in his chest, "Mom.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before-"

"Alexander," His mother cut him off as she walked over to him, "Are you happy?"

Alec looked at her confused, "Yeah, I mean-"

"Then that's enough." She smiled and tears suddenly grew in her eyes, "We were so worried something horrible happened to you. I see you're okay right now. Don't worry about your father he just needs to get used to I-it." Her voice broke at the last word as she broke out into a sob.

Alec's eyes softened as he leaned up and hugged his mother, "Mom..thank you for accepting me. Where's Max?"

Maryse pulled away and rubbed her eyes, smudging her mascara, "He's at school, I'm sorry this happened to you." She looked down at the mascara on her hands and laughed before looking at Magnus. Her eyes widened as if she had forgotten he was there. "Magnus.. its been a long time."

Magnus smiled at her and nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. It's nice seeing you again."

Maryse smiled at him, "Its nice to see you too. So should I call you Son?"

I couldn't help but chuckle as Magnus laughed, "Its okay Mrs. Lightwood, what ever you prefer is okay."

Maryse chuckled, "Call me Mom."

* * *

><p>(Two days later)<p>

"Think I can sink this one in the corner pocket?" Alec cockily leaned against the pool table.

His cue stick tapping the green felt on the table. Only the eight ball remained.

Magnus took a sip of his beer, rolling his eyes. He had warned Alec not to drink so much and now he was basically half drunk making Alec more confident. He guessed that was one good thing. "I don't see why not. You've been whooping my ass the entire night."

Alec grinned. Ever since he had gotten out of the hospital he quickly demanded to be taken to a bar, he wanted to do something he had never really done, even though he had gotten out a couple of hours ago. He turned around with a cocky swag ad bent over the table, lining up the cue stick behind the white wall, "If I get this shot you owe me a prize."

"Okay," Magnus smirked, tilting his head in agreement, "What do you want?"

Alec smiled as he drew his stick back, "I'll tell you after I win." The stick connected with a hard tap to the white ball and Magnus watched as the ball rolled directly to its target, causing the black ball to hit the wooden side before spinning and depositing its self in the corner pocket.

Alec stood up and smiled victorious. He sauntered over to Magnus, placing the stick on the table. He was happy he had convinced his boyfriend to wear his hair down tonight. He looked more alluring like that. Alec knew Magnus had been oblivious to the glances he had been getting all night from both men and women. Even men with their women.

He stood in front of Magnus and slung one arm around his neck. The universal sign of an intimate relationship. He did that mainly for whomever was watching them. Yes, this tall, gorgeous, bronzed, beautiful man belonged to this scruffy, average looking guy. Let all the Camille's in the room seethe with envy. Let them wonder what it was Alec had they didn't.

He took the half finished bottle out of Magnus's hand and placed it on the table next to them. He leaned in to whisper into Magnus's ear. He could feel the tension crackling around them. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see some people bluntly staring at them, while others tried to be polite and not look at them directly but kept glancing in their direction. "Let's get out of here."

Magnus nodded. Alec smiled at him as Magnus pulled away and threw a twenty on the table.

IIII

Magnus looked over at Alec as he strolled next to him. The bar was only a few blocks away so they had decided to travel by foot.

Alec grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. Magnus caught the smirk on his face. Alec was up to something. He could've sensed it at the bar and now as they walked down the street holding hands. This was almost new. Holding hands in public other than school.

They were about half way home when Alec suddenly pulled him off the side walk and down between a damp alley between two buildings. His back with the brick wall with a resounding thud that he felt down his spine. But before he could adjust his bearings, he felt Alec's lips on his own. Alec sucked his lips hard, scraping them with his teeth. He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down but it was only when he felt Alec's hands pressing into his chest when he realized it had been his jacket. Alec's movements were fanatic, erratic. A lock of his hair was twisted around Alec's fingers that he kept a tight tension on.

Alec was rutting his hips against his left thigh and he could feel Alec's erection pressing against him. However, he wasn't in the same state.

"Alec." His boyfriend right now was trying to mark his neck and fuck his thigh at the same time. He places his hands on Alec's hips to steady him, "What are you doing?"

"I want you." It was a hoarse whispered admittance. He shifted his hips a bit so that his erection rested on top of Magnus's growing one. "Want you." A sharp tug on his hair and Alec's lips were back on his, kissing him feverishly. Magnus kissed him back but it felt as if there was more than passion behind this.

"Alec." Magnus tried to reason behind fanatic kisses. "We're in public. Suppose someone sees us."

"Then let them watch." Alec sealed his lips against Magnus's cutting off any further conversation, twisting his tongue around Magnus's. "Let the whole world fucking watch. I want them to see that you're mine."

It took a while for Magnus to finally figure out what Alec was trying to tell him.

Magnus placed his hands firmly on Alec's hips and pushed him back. "So you just want everyone to see that we're together?"

Alec nodded. He tried to move back in closer to Magnus but his arms forced him to stay at a distance.

"So i'm just some trophy to you?" The hurt in Magnus's voice was evident. He shook his head in disbelief and pushed off the wall. "Is that why you're all over me in public all of a sudden?"

Magnus was taking everything entirely the wrong way. "No!" Alec shook his head frantically. "I didn't mean it like that." Magnus still looked as if he didn't believe him. "I just wanted you that's all."

"Like what? That you were just parading me around like some sort of a show dog to just boost your ego?"

Alec sucked in his bottom lip and looked away. In a way Magnus was right. He was just doing it to boost his ego in a way. After all he was certain that lots of people thought that he didn't deserve to be with a guy who looked like Magnus, although he couldn't figure out when he started to care about what others thought. Being with Magnus was sort of like a fuck you to all the people who didn't think that he deserved some one like that. But instead all he did was hurt Magnus instead.

He let go of Magnus's wrist and shoved his hands in his pockets. His eyes focused on the ground. He was just fucking everything up. He shouldn't be surprised by it now. It was the one thing he was always good at.

They walked the rest of the journey in silence. Once they got there he made a bee line to the apartment door. He just wanted to collapse on the bed and wish that this night had never happened.

"Alexander."  
>His hand was already on the door knob, about to turn it.<p>

"What are you doing?"

It was his turn to look at Magnus confused. Then it hit him, maybe he pissed him off enough that he didn't want Alec t stay. Magnus looked at him with weary eyes and sighed as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Just because we had a small fight it doesn't mean that I don't want you around."

He allowed Alec to walk in the apartment in front of him. He noticed how fidgety his beautiful angel had become. His hands were in his hair pockets, underneath his shirt. It was as if Alec didn't know what to do with him self. Magnus made a mental note not to let him drink so much again.

"Alexander we need to talk."

Alec's face fell a bit. Angel, he hated that phrase. Nothing good ever came out of needing to talk. He stopped pacing the living room floor to see Magnus resting against the back of his couch.

"What?" He mumbled a bit and slightly closed his eyes, feeling the alcohol getting to him.

"Listen. I love that you're being more open about our relation ship but.. it..it didn't seem real. As if you were doing this for something else."

Alec shut his eyes tightly and let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "I'm..I'm sorry. I was thinking of what Camille had said and its true. Guys like you don't go for guys like me-"

Without noticing Alec suddenly felt strong arms around him causing his eyes to snap open. He was slowly turned in the taller boys arms to have his chin lifted up. "She's taken care of. She moved schools. Her dogs are gone." He bent down and kissed him ever so tenderly on his rosy pink lips. "Never think that way. If you want for ANY other reason we'll be open. Just.. please don't do it because of that."

He felt a bit lost until he felt Magnus tipping his chin higher. He felt his insides melting as Magnus's warm lips covered his own. So soft. So supple. Slow deliberate movements. A clever tongue invading his mouth. He couldn't move if he wanted to. He was being kissed thoroughly and properly. He wrapped his arms tightly around Magnus's neck and returned the kiss. His heart leaped back up into its right position.

He felt him self starting to walk backwards with Magnus guiding him to the bedroom. They were barely parting for air before reconnecting their lips again. He didn't know how their clothes came off. All he knew was that he was naked on his back and Magnus naked on top of him as their cocks were brushing against each other creating incredible friction.

Hot kissed rained down on his chest. A warm, wet tongue leaped around his nipple and playful fingers pinched the other one. His body moved on automatic. His legs locked around Magnus's waist, pressing their hips together. Keeping their legs locked together he sat up to get Magnus's lips. He was sucking on Magnus's tongue as his hands moved down the muscled torso to the toned back side. He squeezed Magnus's ass with both hands, thinking about maybe one day, him topping. He grinded his hips up against Magnus's cock while still holding on to his ass. His boyfriend moaned into his mouth and thrusted back against him.

This is what he loved about Magnus. Magnus was bigger than him, but he didn't intimidate him. Sure, he wasn't used to being shorter than anyone but yet he wasn't. He was covered by him. Alec tangled his hands up in Magnus's hair as a long finger pushed into him. His breath hot and panting against Magnus's ear.

"You like that baby?" Magnus placed hot open wet kisses against his throat.

Alec simply moaned in return. He couldn't make up words to speak as that finger stroked against that sensitive bundle inside of him while Magnus's heavy member laid next to his own. He could feel the heat emanating from it against his skin. All of that was fucking his and no one could take it away from him not even a damn model. Magnus.. loved him.

He felt something wet and slick being applied to his entrance. He didn't even know when Magnus had grabbed the lube. He couldn't concentrate on anything. Just hot skin, slick hair and Magnus's cock pressing into him. He could feel almost every ridge on Magnus's shaft as he pressed into him and that when he realized he wasn't wearing a condom. Even better.

He closed his eyes and threw his head back allowing the natural rhythm of their bodies to take over the movements. The push and pull. The up and down. The in and out. The heavy breathing. Messy kissed. Grunting and moaning. Everything was just washing over him like a wave. His body was there but his mind was somewhere else floating and just feeling the sensations of their love making. Love making. That was what they were doing, wasn't it? It just seemed to fit right now at this point.

Magnus's hips slammed into him. His fingers squeezing his hips hard enough to leave visible bruising. Magnus was letting go and so was he. A momentarily blackness washed over him and then his mind came back to his body. Magnus was lying on top of him and their fingers were locked together. Perfection. That was what they were together. Perfect.

Eventually they got cleaned up and Alec was too spent to even bother to pull the blanket over his body. Magnus crawled over him to get to his side of the bed. Immediately he wrapped an arm around Alec's waist to pull him against his body. Godamnit. That sex he just had with Alec had to be the best sex that he ever had in his life. He had never felt so connected to anyone in life like that before. It was an exhilarating feeling that he wondered if he could ever duplicate it again.

Alexander relaxed in his arms and was breathing softly. He had drifted off already. Magnus remained quiet for several minutes just feeling Alec's body against his own and watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. His beautiful inky hair falling over his face. He was beautiful. He would challenge anyone who dared say different.

He settled down to sleep, nudging his nose against Alec's neck, his lips kissing the tender flesh up to his earlobe. "I love you." He whispered into Alexander's ear.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Huehuehuehue_


End file.
